Bleach: The Hollow Within
by Zangetsu50
Summary: Hollow Ichigo is attacking everyone, except Rukia. Rukia is confused, but does she have the heart to save Ichigo? Will this finally show the relationship between the two? Will Soul Society still execute Ichigo if he regains control? Read review & find out
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

**A/N: Ok so this is my 4th bleach movie, this is just what i think will happen, might, and probably happen in the movie, some of the parts i made up myself, as in its not part of my guessing, just wanted to put it**

Bleach: The 4th movie

Ichigo was in bed sleepin, havin a dream about when he defeated his hollow

_Dream_

"_Shit. Looks like your instincts, and your desire to fight, aren't completely gone. Guess there's no way around it. You got me. I have to recognize you as the king, for now. But don't you ever forget! Don't forget that either one of us can become the king or the horse. If you ever give me the chance. I'll drag you down and crush your skull! And one last warning. If you really want to control my power, make sure you don't die before I show up again!!_"

_Dream_

_Nightmare_

_Ichigo was standing, with Hollow Ichigo in front of him_

_"Ichigo, give into your instincts, if you want to defeat you opponents then become more like a hollow, or else...I'll kill your most precious person"_

_"No! I won't! If it means becoming more like you I won't do it!"_

_"Tsk, it's already too late!" A bright light appeared in front of Ichigo, Ichigo closed his eyes, when he opened them, he saw flames everywhere, _

_"What happened?! Who did this?!" He then heard a voice behind him say_

_"You did Ichigo" Ichigo turned around and saw his hollow_

_"You liar, you did this didn't you!" His hollow nodded in disagreement_

_"Your wrong, you did this Ichigo" _

_"What?!" His hollow smiled_

_"Look at your hand Ichigo" Ichigo looked down to see him holding Tensa Zangetsu, but blood was dripping from the blade_

_"No! I couldn't have done this, its not possible"_

_"Ichi-go" Ichigo heard a familiar voice when Ichigo looked around and saw who it was, his eyes widened_

_"Rukia!" He ran up to her_

_"Rukia who did this too you!?" _

_"You did"_

_"What?!" He held Rukia in his arms_

_"Rukia! I would never I just want to protect you! Keep you safe!" She then closed her eyes_

_"Rukia! Rukia! Wake up, please! RUKIA!" _

_Nightmare_

Ichigo stood up from his bed sweating

"Rukia!" After he yelled out her name, he started breathing hard, Ichigo clutched his head with his hand, and thought

_"It was a dream"_

"I shouldn't worry it was just a dream" He laid back down

_"But... No! I shouldn't think about it, I would never harm her, I will only protect her" _Ichigo closed his eyes and went back to sleep

Next day

It was Saturday, and Ichigo was sleepin, until his badge went on,'

"AHHHH! Huh?" He looked at his badge

"Oh, another hollow" Rukia then came in

"Ichigo, are you ready" Ichigo looked at her for a sec

"Yeah" As he was about to exit his window, he heard a voice

_"Ichigo..." _Ichigo looked at Rukia

"Did you say somethin Rukia?" Rukia blinked

"No, why what's wrong Ichigo, last night I felt you reiatsu go up for a minute, but then it stopped"

"Nothin, I just had a bad dream, let's go" Ichigo jumped out the window, but before Rukia followed she whispered

"Ichigo..." As they headed towards the hollow, Ichigo asked

"Rukia, how far is it?" Rukia took out her phone

"Don't worry, were not that far" When they finally arrived they saw a hollow destroying trees

"There it is, Let's go Ichigo!"

"Right!" The hollow looked like a lizard, with 10 sharp pointed tentacles, and with horns on its back, Rukia used a spell

"Hado 33 Sokatsui!" The hollow dodged but the lightning got one of its tentacles, the hollow screamed in pain, Rukia landed beside Ichigo

"Ichigo go now!"

"I know!" But before Ichigo moved something happend

_"Ichigo, you need me, let me out and I'll make sure you win!"_

_"Ichigo!!" _After his hollowed stuff

Ichigo lowered his blade and clutched his head, Rukia noticed that he hasn't moved

"Ichigo what's wrong?" Ichigo lowered his hand

"It's nothing" Ichigo charged, but because Ichigo took so long, the hollow used that oppurtunity to hide one of its tail

But Ichigo saw its tail headin for Rukia, but Rukia didn't see it coming

"Rukia! Look out!" Rukia turned around to see the it coming straight for her, but she didn't have time to react, she closed her eyes

Blood splashed, but it wasn't Rukia's, Rukia opened her eyes to see Ichigo standing in front of her, with his arms spread out. The hollows tail was in his back

"Ichigo..." Ichigo had difficulty opening his eyes,

"Ru-Ruki-Rukia ar-are you alri-alright?"

"Ichigo why did you do that?"

"Ca-cause I ne-need to ke-ep you safe" Ichigo fell to the ground

"Ichigo!" The hollow retracted its tail, it howled

Rukia looked at Ichigo but then turned her head towards the hollow, she got up and put her sword in front of her

"Mae, Sode no Shirayuki" Her sword turned pure white, with a ribbon at the end

"Some no Mai, Tsukishiro" A white circle appeared under the hollow, the hollow tried to escape, but before it escaped it was encased in an ice tower, the tower cracked and the hollow was killed, Rukia's sword turned back, and ran to Ichigo

"Ichigo! Wake up!" Ichigo was bleeding badly

"Shimata!" Rukia then began to heal Ichigo's wounds

"I have to take Ichigo to Urahara" Rukia grabbed Ichigo, and carried him to Urahara

Urahara shop

Rukia slammed the door open,

"Urahara! Come out! Ichigo needs help!" Urahara came out from a door

"Well if it isn't Kuchiki-san, what can I do for you?"

"Urahara, it's Ichigo he need help" He looked at Ichigo

"Come quick" Tessai took Ichigo to the back room

"Come Kuchiki-san, let's have a drink and wait for Kurosaki-san to recover"

Rukia and Urahara sat down at the table with cups in front of him

"Kuchiki-san I'm guessing that Kurosak-san saved you"

"What makes you think that?!"

"Well first Kurosaki has injuries and you don't" Rukia looked down

"Hmph I was right"

Tessai then came out

"Manager he's healed, he should wake up soon"

"Arigato Tessai-san" Rukia got up and went to Ichigo's room

When Rukia came in, Ichigo started to wake up

"Rukia"

"Ichigo your okay"

"Where am I?"

"Urahara's I had to carry you here" Ichigo got up and put on his shinigami clothes

"Ichigo you need your rest!" Ichigo looked at her

"I'm fine" He opened the door

Urahara looked

"Ah! Kurosaki-san feel better already"

"Ya"

"Arigato"

"No problem"

"Ja na" Ichigo walked out the front door with Rukia following

Ichigo's house

Ichigo came back through the window, and went back in his body, Rukia following

"Ichigo?" Ichigo turned to face her

"Nani?"

"What happened to you back there?" Ichigo turned away

"Nothin, I just got a headache" Ichigo laid on his bed, Rukia decided to leave him alone

Ichigo stayed in his room for the rest of the day

_Inner world_

_Ichigo was standing_ _in front of Zangetsu who was standin on a pole_

_"Zangetsu what's going on, why do I still hear his voice"_

_"I don't know Ichigo, but I don't think I'll be able to help you, I feel your hollow getting stronger_

_"What?" _

_"Ichigo, you need to stop him before someone gets hurt"_

_"I know, I will Zangetsu!"_

_Inner world_

* * *

Preview:

Ichigo clutched his head

"AHHHH!" His eyes then started to turn black and yellow, he then closed his eyes. Rukia ran up to him putting her hands on his shoulder

"Ichigo what's wrong?!" Ichigo didn't answer and continued to scream

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" Ichigo stopped but was breathing heavly

"Ichigo...." Ichigo got up

"I'm fin-" Before he finished he collapsed

* * *

**Well here's the first chapter I' already working on the second chapter. If I get more than 4 reviews then I will continue**

**I know it was boring, but hey its the first chapter wat do you expect**

**Preview**

**Translations**

**Arigato-Thank you**

**Nani-What**

**Shimata-Crap/Shit**

**Ja na-See ya**


	2. Chapter 2 His voice

**A/N: Ok so this is my 4th bleach movie, this is just what i think will happen, might, and probably happen in the movie, some of the parts I made up myself, as in its not part of my guessing, just wanted to put it**

**Warning: If you dont like the whole ichigo and rukia parit dont read, ir u do then go ahead**

**A/N: I want to thank eveyone who added my story, and reviewed it too**

**Before u add to favorite or story alert, can u please tell me what u thought of this chapter**

Bleach: The 4th movie

Previously:

Ichigo stayed in his room for the rest of the day

_Inner world_

_Ichigo was standing_ _in front of Zangetsu who was standin on a pole_

_"Zangetsu what's going on, why do I still hear his voice"_

_"I don't know Ichigo, but I don't think I'll be able to help you, I feel your hollow getting stronger_

_"What?" _

_"Ichigo, you need to stop him before someone gets hurt"_

_"I know, I will Zangetsu!"_

_Inner world_

Ichigo then came out from his inner world, and saw Rukia standin there in front of his door

"What wrong Rukia?"

"Ichigo why won't you tell me whats wrong?"

"Because...nothing is wrong" Rukia turned around

"Ichigo you should share what your going through with your friends, you can't do everything by yourself"

Next Day

Rukia was sleepin, and Ichigo had gone out

Ichigo thought

_"If what Zangetsu said was true, then maybe Urahara-san might help" _he then remembered

_"...you can't do everything by yourself"_

Rukia POV

Rukia woke up, and decided to see if Ichigo was awake, she got up from her bed, and out of Yuzu's room

"I wonder if he's awake" When she opened his door and walked in, she didn't see Ichigo

"Where's Ichigo?" She then closed her eyes and concentrated in finding it, she reopened them

"Why are you there?"

Urahara shop

Ichigo walked in

"Urahara-san you here!" After 2min Urahara walked in

"Ah, Kurosaki-san lovely to see you back already, what can I do for you?"

"Urahara-san I need to ask you a question"

"I see, follow me" Ichigo followed him

Rukia POV

Rukia was already out of her gigai, and headed to Urahara's shop

"Ichigo why would you go there, what aren't you telling me?" She was a couple feet from Ichigo's location

Urahara shop

"I see, that's why you came here, but I don't think I will be able to help"

"Nani"

"Your hollow is a part of you, you are the only one that can defeat it"

"I understand" Ichigo got up and started to head towards the door

"Thank you Urahra-san, sorry for bothering you"

"One more thing, Kurosaki" Ichigo turned his head

"You need to keep this from Soul Society, they might not treat you the same if you tell them"

"Demo, Urahara-san, they're my friends"

"That may be so, but they still follow orders, from the Sou-taicho" Ichigo nodded, but sadly. When he opened door, Rukia was in front of them

"Rukia, what are you doing here?" Ichigo then received a punch to the chin

"Ite!" Ichigo began rubbing his chin in pain

"That's my line! Ichigo!"

"Teme, why did you do that?!" Ichigo calmed down and looked at Rukia

"Rukia, why are you here?"

"I traced your Reiatsu, it led me here"

"Rukia...stop worrying, I'm fine" Ichigo continued to walk, with Rukia following

As they were walking Ichigo asked

"By the way why did you follow me"

"I just wanted to know why you were there"

"Rukia I was gonna come back"

"I know"

Night time

Ichigo was asleep, having a nightmare again

_Nightmare_

_Ichigo was runnig down the hill, towards the girl, his mother yelled out_

_"Ichigo, Stop!" Ichigo continued to run, his mother dropped her umbrella, and ran after him_

_As Ichigo reached to grab the girl's shirt, the shirt went through his hand, and then everything went black, as a train passed by_

_Ichigo slowly opened to his eyes, he looked to the side of him to see someone ontop of him, his eyes widened when he recognized the person on top of him._

_His mother was on top of him, hugging him, but had blood stained on her back, and front. Ichigo managed to get out, and started pushing his mother back and forth, crying_

_"Kaja!, Kaja!" His mother didn't answer, Ichigo continued to cry. As Ichigo was having this nightmare, he heard his voice again_

_"Look Ichigo, because you don't have instincts you can never keep those close to you alive"_

_"NO!" _

_"Let me out! Ichigo! I can make sure we win!"_

_"No! No!"_

_Nightmare_

Outside of his nightmare, Ichigo was thrashing around, and started to scream, his reiatsu started bursting, Rukia woke up and ran up to Ichigo's room, when she got inside, she saw Ichigo clutching his head, Rukia ran up to Ichigo

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Wake up!" Ichigo ignored her, continued to yell, Rukia grabbed onto his shoulders and started to shake him

"Wake up! Ichigo! Wake up!"

_Nightmare_

_Ichigo covered his ears_

_"Ichigo!"_

_His hollow continued to laugh, taunting him_

_"Ichigo, no one can help you!" He then heard someone else's voice_

_"Ichigo! Wake up!" He opened his eyes_

_"Rukia!" Ichigo started to look around_

_"Rukia!" He started to look around, his hollow was laughing, Ichigo then released a burst of energy in his dream, his hollow stopped and said  
_

_"That might have worked for now Ichigo, but I'm getting stronger than you, be sure to enjoy you life while you still have it" Hollow Ichigo's voice faded_

_Nightmare_

Ichigo opened his eyes, and got up quickly, he then turned his head to look at Rukia beside him, with a worried expression on her face

"Ichigo are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Ichigo looked down

"Ichigo..." She slightly whispered so Ichigo doesn't hear her, he put his hand to his head, and said

"Rukia I'm fine now, go back to sleep"

"Wagata Ichigo" She walked out of his room, closing the door as she leaves. After Rukia left Ichigo laid back down, and back to sleep, his hollow left him alone for tonight.

Next day

Ichigo woke up, and looked out the window

"He left me alone after I heard Rukia's voice" As he was looking out the window, his badge went off, Ichigo sighed

"Here we go" Ichigo put the badge against his chest and his soul popped out, right when he got into his shinigami form, Rukia came in

"Ichigo let's go" Ichigo nodded

Ichigo followed Rukia to the hollow's location, when they arrived, the hollow immediately attacked them, they both dodged, Ichigo was the first to attack, but the hollow used its claws to try to hit Ichigo, but Ichigo used Zangetsu to block its attack, Rukia yelled out

"Bakamo! Keep your eye on the enemy!"

"I know that!" The hollow then tried to attack again, but Ichigo quickly dodged, Rukia then used a kido spell

"Hado 33 Sokatsui!" Ichigo quickly moved so the kido attacks hits the hollow, the hollow got hit, and vanished,

"Good job, Rukia" Rukia turned her head to the side, to face him

"A low-level hollow like that is easy for me" Ichigo turned around and started to walk away

"Let's go home Rukia"

"Ya" As Ichigo was walking with Rukia a couple feet behind him, until he heard his voice again

_"Ichigo, your pathetic, I could of taken down that hollow by myself, you let someone weaker than you kill it instead! Pathetic!"_

_"I'll show you how to take down an enemy!" _

Ichigo's head began to hurt again, except it was more painful this time, Ichigo dropped to his knees, dropped Zangetsu and clutched his head in pain

"Ichigo!" Rukia saw Ichigo fall to his knees, Ichigo then screamed in pain

"AHHHH!" His eyes then started to turn black and yellow, he closed his eyes. Rukia ran up to him putting her hands on his shoulder

"Ichigo what's wrong?!" Ichigo didn't answer and continued to scream

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" Ichigo fell on the ground, he begun to stop, but he was breathing heavily,

"Ichigo...." Ichigo got up, still breathing hard, he managed to stand up and continued to walk

"I'm fin-" Before he finished he collapsed

"Ichigo!" Ichigo went up to his body and saw he was unconscious, but for some reason, she felt evil aura surrounding Ichigo, like a hollow, for a minute, his black and red reiatsu, was surrounding him until it vanished

"Ichigo what's going on with you?" Rukia picked him up, and carried him to his house

On her way their she thought

"How many times am I gonna have to do this, he's so heavy"

Ichigo's room

Ichigo groaned as he woke up, he slowly got up, and saw he was in his room,

"How did I get here?" He tried to recall what happened, but couldn't

"Maybe if I go back sleep, I'll remember" Before he fell asleep he thought

"In the matter of fact, where's Rukia?"

Urahara shop

"Kuchiki-san, what do you want to discuss about" Urahara was in front of Rukia, with a table between them

"I wanna talk about Ichigo"

"Huh?"

"Urahara I know you know what's wrong with him, I wanna know whats wrong with him, he won't tell me anything, even when I ask him, all he tells me is that he's fine"

"I see, but why now, are you so concerned?" Rukia looked down

"A couple hours ago, after me and Ichigo finished killing a hollow, Ichigo started to scream in pain, and after he calmed down, he collapsed, his black and red reiatsu surrounded him., it vanished shortly after he fell, but it felt different"

"So that's why, well if your so concerned, then I'll tell you" Rukia looked at him

"When Kurosaki-san came a little while back, he was concerned about his hollow, he told me that he heard his voice"

"Nani"

"Yes, from the look on his face, I can tell that he's confused, he also said that he doesn't understand why his hollow is able to talk to him, even though he already defeated him, but honestly I don't think I can do anything"

"But their has to be something that you can do"

"I'm afraid not, he has to do this himself, what I think is happening is that his hollow is trying to get Kurosaki to give in to the destructive part of himself, if he does, his hollow will use that chance to take over, but I don't know how the hollow is able to speak with him" Rukia got up

"Arigato, Urahara, I should head back"

"Kuchiki-san watch him carefully"

"I will"

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Preview:**

**"Ni-sama, what are you all doing here?"**

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long, had a little trouble. well their u have it my second chapter, please review, im feel so happy because i already 6 reviews**

**Next update: February 10**

**Preview**

**Translations:**

**Nani-What**

**Teme-Bastard/Bitch**

**Demo-But**

**Ite-Ow  
**

**Kaja-mommy**

**Bakamo-idiot**

**Wagata-I understand/Fine**

**Taicho-Captain**

**Fukutaicho-Vice-Captain/Lieutenant**

**Sou-taicho-Captain Commander**


	3. Chapter 3 Visitors

**A/N: Ok so this is my 4th bleach movie, this is just what i think will happen, might, and probably happen in the movie, some of the parts I made up myself, as in its not part of my guessing, just wanted to put it**

**Warning: If you dont like the whole ichigo and rukia part dont read, if u do then go ahead**

**A/N: I want to thank eveyone who added my story, and reviewed it too**

**A/N: This chapter might be boring, sorry i got stuck in, it**

**Before u add to favorite or story alert, can u please tell me what u thought of this chapter**

Bleach: The 4th movie

**Previously:**

Urahara shop

"Kuchiki-san, what do you want to discuss about" Urahara was in front of Rukia, with a table between them

"I wanna talk about Ichigo"

"Huh?"

"Urahara I know you know what's wrong with him, I wanna know whats wrong with him, he won't tell me anything, even when I ask him, all he tells me is that he's fine"

"I see, but why now, are you so concerned?" Rukia looked down

"A couple hours ago, after me and Ichigo finished killing a hollow, Ichigo started to scream in pain, and after he calmed down, he collapsed

"So that's why, well if your so concerned, then I'll tell you" Rukia looked at him

"When Kurosaki-san came a little while back, he was concerned about his hollow, he told me that he heard his voice"

"Nani"

"Yes, from the look on his face, I can tell that he's confused, he also said that he doesn't understand why his hollow is able to talk to him, even though he already defeated him, but honestly I don't think I can do anything"

"But their has to be something that you can do"

"I'm afraid not, he has to do this himself, what I think is happening is that his hollow is trying to get Kurosaki to give in to the destructive part of himself, if he does, his hollow will use that chance to take over, but I don't know how the hollow is able to speak with him" Rukia got up

"Arigato, Urahara, I should head back"

"Kuchiki-san watch him carefully"

"I will"

* * *

As Rukia was leaving, a Senkaimon Gate appeared a couple feet away from her

"Nani?" As the gate opened 6 people came out, Rukia was surprised of one certain person though

"Hitsugaya-taicho, Renji, Matsumoto-Fukutaicho, 3rd seat Madarame, 5th seat Ayasegawa......Nii-sama!" Renji waved his hand

"Yo, Rukia!"

"Renji, what are you all doing here"

"Our detectors picked up high spirit pressure, but the thing was it had an evil aura to it" Rukia's eyes widened, she remembered when Ichigo became unconscious, he had evil aura around him

"Rukia, Rukia!"

"Nani?"

"Are you alright, you spaced off, after I told why we came here"

"Its nothing"

"By the way, where's Ichigo"

"Oh, he's at his house, he got hurt a while ago, so he's resting"

"Pathetic"

"Kuchiki-san, Abarai-kun!" Renji and Rukia turn their heads to face, Ishida

When Ishida got to them, he saw, Kuchiki Byakuya, Hitsugaya Toshiro, Matsumoto Rangiku, Madarame Ikkaku, and Ayasegawa Yumichika

"Kuchiki-san, what's going on?"

"Oh, Soul Society sent them here"

"Where's Kurosaki?"

"He's resting right now"

"I see, well I have to go"

"Bye, Ishida" Ishida just waved his hand

"Well, I'll catch up with you later, Rukia, we need to see Urahara"

"Wagata, I'm going back to Ichigo's house" Rukia walked away

On her way back she started to think

"Why would the sou-taicho, send 4 captain-classes, and two seats, was Ichigo's reiatsu the one they detected" When she arrived, she went up to Ichigo's room, when she opened the door, she saw Ichigo still sleeping

"He's still asleep" As she was about to leave, she heard someone say

"Rukia...is that you?" Rukia turned around, and saw Ichigo looking at her

"Ichigo, I thought you were asleep"

"I was, but when I felt your presence I woke up"

"So what's up?"

"Oh, I came to tell you that Hitsugaya-taicho, Renji, Matsumoto-Fukutaicho, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Nii-sama, are here"

"Byakuya is here" Rukia nodded

"Why?"

"It seems our detectors picked up strong energy here" Ichigo looked down for a minute

"What's wrong Ichigo?"

"Nothin, just curious why they would send them, especially Byakuya" Ichigo goes into his shinigami

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go see everyone"

"You already feel better" Ichigo nodded, he jumped out the window, with Rukia following

Urahara shop

Ichigo arrived at Urahara's shop and opened the door, to see everyone sitting down with Urahara, everyone turned to look at Ichigo

"Yo, Ichigo!" Renji got up and put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder

"Rukia said you were asleep, pathetic you got kicked around by a hollow"

"HUH?! I'm not weak if thats what your saying!"

"Ya thats exactly what I'm saying"

"Last time I checked you lost to me!" Renji got in an arguement with Ichigo until Toshiro spoke up

"Kurosaki! Abarai! Knock it off, and sit down!" Renji and Ichigo listened and sat down, Toshiro then looked at Urahara

"As I was saying, we don't know what this source is, but the Sou-taicho wants us to find out, because it had an evil feeling in it, the sou-taicho thought it was best for us to be sent" Ichigo spoke up

"Toshiro what are you talking about?" Rukia looked at Ichigo

"Ichigo remember what I told you a while ago, their here because they picked up strong spirit energy here" Ichigo looked at her

"Oh, that, is it really that important" Toshiro then spoke to Ichigo

"Kurosaki, first its Hitsugaya-taicho, and second yes its important, the Sou-taicho thinks it might be a threat, to Soul Society, and the Human World" Ichigo looked down, Byakuya then said

"The Sou-taicho, wants us to find it, and stop it, if possible capture it, but if not, he ordered us to kill it" Ichigo flinched for a minute, and stayed silent, until he said

"What are you going to do if you capture it?" Toshiro replied by saying

"The Research lab is going to analyze it, and find out why is it full of power, but after their done....their going to kill it" Ichigo gasped slightly, but no one heard it, but Toshiro did, he thought

_"Kurosaki...do you know anything about this?" _Byakuya then spoke up

"What ever that energy is we are positive that hollows are going to come out" After he finished talking, Rukia's phone beeped, Rukia pulled it out

"Hollows! Lots of them too!" Toshiro said

"See" He then stood up "We need to split up, Matsumoto, you go with Ikkaku and Yumichika and head south of Karakura, Kurosaki, Kuchiki, and Abarai, you head toward the north part of Karakura, now go" They all said

"Hai!" And vanished, Byakuya said

"We'll go take care of the rest" Toshiro nodded

"Ya" They both vanished

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

Preview:

"Have you seen, Ichigo?!"

"No, why?"

"I can't find him?!"

"Nani"

"After what happened yesterday, he vanished"

Another part of the next chapter:

"Ichigo, Stop it!" He lowered his hand, when she got in front of him

**Why did Ichigo vanish, what is she talking about "After what happened yesterday...." why was Rukia yelling at Ichigo to stop. Whats going on? Decided to have this part of the next chapter as the preview, to make you guys more curious.**

* * *

**Sorry I took so long, I know this chapter was boring, and short, sorry I had trouble writing, but it gets more exciting, after this chapter the rest of the story will get exciting,**

**Next update: February 15 (updating on this date, so other people have a chance to read, chapter 1, 2, and this one) if i get at least 3 reviews by monday, which is the update date, i will update, if not, i will update on the 18th **

**Preview**

**Translations:**

**Nani-What**

**Teme-Bastard/Bitch**

**Demo-But**

**Kaja-mommy**

**Bakamo-idiot**

**Wagata-I understand/Fine**

**Taicho-Captain**

**Fukutaicho-Vice-Captain/Lieutenant**

**Sou-taicho-Captain Commander**


	4. Chapter 4 Suspicions

**A/N: Ok so this is my 4th bleach movie, this is just what i think will happen, might, and probably happen in the movie, some of the parts I made up myself, as in its not part of my guessing, just wanted to put it**

**Warning: If you dont like the whole ichigo and rukia part dont read, if u do then go ahead**

**A/N: I want to thank eveyone who added my story, and reviewed it too**

**Before u add to favorite or story alert, can u please tell me what u thought of this chapter**

Bleach: The 4th movie

**Previously:**

"The Sou-taicho, wants us to find it, and stop it, if possible capture it, but if not, he ordered us to kill it" Ichigo flinched for a minute, and stayed silent, until he said

"What are you going to do if you capture it?" Toshiro replied by saying

"The Research lab is going to analyze it, and find out why is it full of power, but after their done....their going to kill it" Ichigo gasped slightly, but no one heard it, but Toshiro did, he thought

_"Kurosaki...do you know anything about this?" _Byakuya then spoke up

"What ever that energy is we are positive that hollows are going to come out" After he finished talking, Rukia's phone beeped, Rukia pulled it out

"Hollows! Lots of them too!" Toshiro said

"See" He then stood up "We need to split up, Matsumoto, you go with Ikkaku and Yumichika and head south Karakura, Kurosaki, Kuchiki, and Abarai, you head toward north part of Karakura, now go" They all said

"Hai!" And vanished, Byakuya said

"We'll go take care of the rest" Toshiro nodded

"Ya" They both vanished

* * *

Everyone left, to go fight the hollows Ichigo lead the way, while Rukia and Renji were following, as they were on their way, Ichigo was thinking

_"What if takes over again, what if Soul Society..... I know there my friends, but Urahara-san said they still will attack me, if ordered too, Iie! I just have to hold him back"_

Ichigo stopped thinking when they arrived their was 15 hollows

"Rukia, Renji! We each take on 5" they both nodded

"Right!" Before Rukia left, Ichigo said

"Rukia, be careful" Rukia looked at him

"Ichigo stop worrying about me, and worry about yourself" Rukia left, Ichigo quickly defeated 3,

"Now I need to defeat the last two" Before he went over to them, he all of a sudden stopped, Rukia who just finished her half, turned around to see Ichigo standing there

"Ichigo! What are you doing?!" Ichigo didn't reply,

"Ichigo!" Ichigo brings up his hand, and summons his hollow mask, and goes Bankai

"Ichigo!"

When he summoned his mask, his eyes were closed, when he opened them, he attacked the first thing he saw, a hollow, Ichigo's reiatsu was flaring, more hollows showed up, he quickly defeated them. A hollow came up behind him, but he didnt turn around, he merely stabbed him with Zangetsu, without him looking. He started to shoot Getsuga Tensho at everything, Rukia got in front of him

"Ichigo! Stop it!" He lowered his sword, she began walking up to him, but he suddenly tried slashing her, Rukia dodged, but got slightly slashed on the arm, she stood on her knees, looking at her arm

"Ichigo! What are you doing?!" He didn't respond

"Ichigo..." He began to walk up to her, Rukia was paralyzed with fear,

_"Is that Ichigo?" _When he reached her, he brought up Tensa Zangetsu

"Ichigo..." He brought it down, Rukia closed her eyes

No pain came, Rukia, opened her eyes to see why, she didn't get killed, she saw his blade in front of her, not moving, she looked up to see Ichigo, he was hesitating to bring down his sword, he dropped his sword and backed away, and fell to his knees, on all fours, his head was down, Rukia notices his mask cracking, until it finally crumbles apart. Ichigo's eyes are still black and yellow, but it vanishes in 5 seconds after the mask cracks.

"Ichigo?" Ichigo gets up, feeling his face, to see if the mask is still there, Rukia gets up, struggling to walk she tries to walk up to Ichigo

"Ichigo? What happ-" she got cut off, by Ichigo leaving

"Ichigo! Matte!" She tried to go after him, but she lost sight of him

"Ichigo!"

Karakura town

After Rukia healed herself, she started to search for Ichigo, but couldn't find a trace of him,

It started to become dark, everyone already came back from defeating the hollows, Rukia didn't stop looking

"Ichigo where did you go?" Rukia stopped to rest

"Its no use, I can't find him anywhere, maybe he will come back tomorrow" Rukia decided to go home, and wait for him to come back on his own

Next day

Rukia woke up, as she got up, she remembered what happened yesterday, and ran to Ichigo's room, and opened the door

"Ichigo!" She ran in, but she didn't see him anywhere, everything was left the same before Ichigo vanished

"Ichigo, where are you?"

Somewhere

Ichigo walks slowly, depressed

_"I almost attacked Rukia, he's gaining the upper hand, I can't go back" _

Karakura Town

Rukia continued to search, until she ran into Renji

"Rukia, where have you been? Where did you go yesterday?" Rukia ignored his question

"Have you seen, Ichigo?!" Renji looked confused

"No, why?"

"I can't find him?!" Renji looked shocked

"Nani?"

"After, what happened yesterday, he vanished" He asked curiously

"What happened?" Rukia looked at him

"I'll tell you later, but right now I need to look for Ichigo!" she then left, Renji yelled

"Rukia!"

As Rukia was searching, she slightly picked up a trace of his reiatsu

"Ichigo!" She followed it, she stopped when she saw it lead her to a forest

"Ichigo, why did you leave?" She continued to follow his reiatsu,

In the forest

Ichigo continued to walk, his strength was almost gone, thanks to his hollow, Ichigo was thinking of heading back

"No, I can't head back, because of him, I might hurt somebody" Ichigo fell to his knees, because he was thinking of his hollow, he didn't notice someone coming

Rukia POV

Rukia continued to search, as she got was searching, his reiatsu became stronger, meaning she's close, but then it started to vanish

"Nani?" She stopped

"His reiatsu is vanishing, I need to hurry"

She arrived at some small lake, she looked around, until she saw oranger hair, laying on the floor

"Ichigo!" She ran up to him, he got up and looked behind him, to see Rukia coming, before Rukia put a hand on his shoulder, Ichigo used shunpo to vanish

"Ichigo!" He reappeared, standing next to a tree, using it to hold himself up

"Rukia, leave"

"I can't Ichigo, not without you" Ichigo looked at her

"Rukia, I can't go, I can't be with anyone, I might hurt them, or worse kill them..... I almost killed you"

"Ichigo, forget about that, I don't know what your thinking, or what your goin through, but let me help you" Ichigo began to walk towards Rukia, and stopped 3 feet away from her

"Rukia..." He stopped when he sensed something,

"Rukia, look out!" He jumped at Rukia, knocking her out of the way, before she got hit by claws, instead Ichigo got hit, Ichigo gasped in pain, while Rukia was shocked that he just took the blow for her

"Ichigo!" They were both on the floor. His back was bleeding badly, but he slowly got up, he looked at her and asked

"Rukia are you okay?" Rukia watched him try to get up

"Ichigo, why are you asking me, look at you!"

"I'm fine" He stood up, and grabbed Zangetsu, the hollow appeared, on the side of Rukia, almost killing her, but Ichigo got in its way, he blocked the hollows attack with his sword, Rukia sat there, watchin him, he pushed it back, and charged at it, Rukia grabbed for her zanpakuto, but saw that it wasn't there

"My zanpakuto," She wondered where it went, and figured that it must of got ripped off, when Ichigo knocked her out of the way. She turned to look at Ichigo, who was struggling thanks to his injury,

"Shimata, he's hurt, he can't use full strength" The hollow used a cero, Ichigo used Getsuga Tensho, when they clashed it caused smoke, when it was clearing Ichigo lost sight of the hollow, the hollow was behind him, but when he turned around the hollow attacked

The other captains and everyone else appeared, but when they did they saw Ichigo with an injury on his back, being thrown back to a tree, knocking him unconscious, Toshiro released his sword

"Sōten ni zase, Hyorinmaru!" An ice dragon appeared, and incased the hollow in ice, Rukia ran to Ichigo

"Ichigo! Wake up!" Toshiro walked over to Rukia

"Kuchiki, what happened here"

"Ichigo, took the hit for me"

Shortly after more hollows appeared

"Kuchiki, stay with Kurosaki, try healing him if you can" Rukia nodded

"Hai"

They all headed out, Toshiro faced a couple hollows

"What's going on, theres never been this many hollows showing up, is it because of that spiritual energy we picked up" A hollow attacked toshiro, but he dodged it

"Sōten ni zase, Hyorinmaru!" The giant ice dragon appeared, with his sword Toshiro made it go in a circle, to freeze all the hollows around him,

Byakuya had no problem defeating them

"Chire, Senbonzakura" His blade seperated into one thousand tiny blades, and easily destroyed all the hollows

Renji took his time

"Howl, Zabimaru!" His blade turns into a 6 part segemented blade, he threw his sword at them in a circle, destroying some of them, but he still had more to take care of, he threw his sword in a straight line, killing the rest. Matsumoto and everyone else activated their swords, and easily defeated them

More hollows show up, but this time menos showed up too, Toshiro said

"Shit! Menos showed up" They all charged a cero, Toshiro yelled out

"Move!" Everyone moved, Toshiro decided that he's gonna need Bankai

"Bankai! Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!" Ice covered Toshiro, a dragons head was formed around his arm that was holding his sword, he looked like a dragon

Byakuya dropped his sword

"Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" blades rose from the ground, and then shattered into tiny blades

Renji brought up his sword

"Bankai! Hihiō Zabimaru" His sword turned from a blade to a giant snake, Renji has fur on him, with an ape skull on his left shoulder and the fur covers his right arm, which is holding Zabimaru.

Everyone began battling

Byakuya had no problem taking them down, but everyone else did

Renji had a couple left, so he decided to take them down quickly, he then went over to destroy the menos

"Hikōtsu Taihō!" Concentrated spirit energy fired from Zabimaru's mouth, destroying some of the hollows, but he still had more to kill

Toshiro was firing ice dragons, and using Ryūsenka

Rukia and Ichigo

Rukia healed some of his injuries she stopped when she started to feel tired, she tried to wake Ichigo up

"Ichigo! Wake Up!" He wouldn't budge

"Shit! He's really out cold"

When she turned her head to look at the captains, and everyone else she could tell they were having difficulty

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Come on! Get up!"

Innerworld

Ichigo was on the floor of his inner world, he started opening his eyes

"R-Rukia needs me"

Outside

The captains finally had the upper hand and destroyed all the hollows

Rukia heard Ichigo getting up, she turned around to face him

"Ichigo..."

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

Preview:

"Ichigo, don't do it!" He stopped and began to walk up to her

Preview:

"Kurosaki Ichigo, your under arrest"

"But Nii-sama!"

**What is Ichigo doing? Why is Ichigo under arrest? Whats going on? Decided to have this part of the next chapter as the preview, to make you guys more curious. Sorry where Rukia is yelling at Ichigo to stop that happens next chapter**

* * *

**Sorry I took so long, I know this chapter was boring, and short, sorry I had trouble writing, but it gets more exciting, after this chapter the rest of the story will get exciting, the next fight will be more descriptive**

**Sorry again, I forgot to update in the afternoon**

**Next update: February 20 (updating on this date, so other people have a chance to read, previous chapters) if i dont get at least 5 reviews, i will update, at February 25 **

**Preview**

**Translations:**

**Nani-What**

**Teme-Bastard/Bitch**

**Demo-But**

**Shimata-Crap/Shit**

**Kaja-Mommy**

**Matte-Wait  
**

**Iie-No  
**

**Bakamo-Idiot**

**Wagata-I understand/Fine**

**Taicho-Captain**

**Fukutaicho-Vice-Captain/Lieutenant**

**Sou-taicho-Captain Commander**

**Reiatsu-Spirit energy/Spiritual Pressure**

**Chire-Scatter**

**Sōten ni zase-Sit upon the Frozen Heavens**


	5. Chapter 5 Ichigo vs Captains Round 1

**A/N: Ok so this is my 4th bleach movie, this is just what i think will happen, might, and probably happen in the movie, some of the parts I made up myself, as in its not part of my guessing, just wanted to put it**

**Warning: If you dont like the whole ichigo and rukia part dont read, if u do then go ahead**

**A/N: I want to thank eveyone who added my story, and reviewed it too**

**Before u add to favorite or story alert, can u please tell me what u thought of this chapter**

**Oh and Ichigo is still in his Bankai, and the bold is Hollow Ichigo talking, the italic is flashback or thoughts**

Bleach: The 4th Movie

Previously

Innerworld

Ichigo was on the floor of his inner world

"R-Rukia needs me"

Outside

The captains finally had the upper hand and destroyed all the hollows

Rukia heard Ichigo getting up, she turned around to face him

"Ichigo..."

* * *

As Ichigo was getting up, somethings began to form on the side of his face, but Rukia didn't see it

"Ichigo your okay!" Ichigo didn't answer, as he continued to get up

"Ichigo..." As Ichigo got up he picked up Zangetsu, he didn't look at her

"Ichi-go"

* * *

Renji arrived a couple feet away from Rukia, Zabimaru was back in shikai form

"Rukia, is Ichigo alright?" Rukia didn't answer him, but then saw Ichigo strike at Rukia

"Rukia!"

* * *

"Ichi-go" Ichigo continued to ignore her until, he striked at her, Rukia didn't have time to react and saw the blade come right at her, she closed her eyes, but no pain came

She opened them again, to see Renji, blocking his sword

"Renji!" Ichigo hissed, Renji glared at him

"Ichigo! What the hell are you doing?!" Renji pushes him back

_"Is that Ichigo?" _Ichigo smiled at him, and charged at him

"He's fast!" He blocked his attack, Ichigo started to push Renji back, causing Renji to fall back, he striked down, but Renji rolled to the side, he immediately got up, Ichigo charged once more, and tried to stab Renji, Renji had a tough time keeping up with him

"Ichigo, snap out of it! Its me Renji!" He ignored him and continued to attack

Toshiro, Byakuya and the others showed up, when they did they saw Ichigo attacking Renji, and Renji trying to get him to stop

"Ichigo! Stop this!" Ichigo stopped, but he was still smiling, he looked down and chuckled

**"Ichigo? Why do you keep thinking I'm still Ichigo?" **Renji's eyes widened

"Nani?" He smiled

**"Ichigo....Ichigo is no longer here!" **He charged at Renji, but when Renji got into a fighting stance, he disappeared, he gasped in shock, until

**"Over here"** Renji managed to only look over his shoulder, until he was stabbed through the shoulder, Rukia saw this so did everyone else, Rukia yelled out

"Renji!" Hollow Ichigo just grinned, and picked Renji up with his sword

**"Weak" **He threw Renji aside, Renji was unconscious on the floor, bleeding, Rukia rushed to his side, and started to heal him

* * *

When Renji was thrown aside, Toshiro charged at him, they both clashed swords. Hollow Ichigo smiled

"Kurosaki, snap out of it!"

**"Tsk"**

"Who in the world are you?!"

**"Who am I.....stupid I don't have a name!" **He pushed Toshiro by using Getsuga Tensho

"What did you do to Kurosaki Ichigo?!"

**"What are you talking about....."** He disappeared and reappeared in front of him, their swords clashed** "...I am....Ichigo!" **Their swords were locked together, Toshiro was struggling, while Hollow Ichigo was just smiling, He then noticed his sword was starting to be covered in ice

**"Nani?!" **He back away, the ice cracked as their swords seperated

**"Maybe you'll be more fun then the other one"** Toshiro brought up his sword, and thought

_"I guess I'm going to have to use shikai, and if that doesn't work then, I have no choice" _Ichigo started to laugh

**"This is great! I get to destroy everyone Ichigo cares about! Since I am a part of Ichigo, and in control, I know everything he knows, through his memories, and if I'm not mistaken, your his friend" **Toshiro narrowed his eyes, before he jumped up

"Soten ni zase, Hyorinmaru!" An ice dragon appeared, and charged at him, all he did was throw a Getsuga Tensho at it, and it instantly vanished

"Nani?" He smiled, and began throwing Getsuga Tensho's at him while laughing at him, Toshiro had a tough time evading him, he landed on the ground, he looked up to see a Getsuga Tensho being shot at him, he quickly evaded, and landed somewhere else,

"Guess I have no choice, I don't want to kill you, but if I have to, I will" He pointed his sword at him

"Bankai!" Toshiro activated his bankai, parts of his body was covered with ice, his whole body looked like a dragon

"Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

"I'm going to need all my power to take you down" Hollow Ichigo smiled

* * *

In Soul Society/!12th division

Somebody that was working on the scanners ran up to his captain

"Taicho, we got a lock on the reiatsu" Kurotsuchi looked at him

"Have you identified it?"

"Yes"

"Who is it?

"Well...."

* * *

Karakura town/Forest

Toshiro was starting to get exhausted, while Hollow Ichigo was still smiling

**"What's wrong, let's have some fun!" **Toshiro narrowed his eyes

"Shut up" Toshiro saw the mask slowly covering the rest of his face,

_"Shit, he's becoming more of a hollow" _Toshiro used shunpo and appeared behind him, he easily dodged it, before Toshiro attacked, Hollow Ichigo appeared in front of him, Toshiro blocked, but then

**"Getsuga Tensho" **Toshiro's eyes widened, since his Getsuga Tensho was close up, it caused a huge explosion

Everyone saw this, and thought he was killed, Matsumoto yelled out

"Taicho!" Everyone one else, except Byakuya called out his name, Rukia was shocked

"Hitsugaya-Taicho!" Hollow Ichigo backed away a couple feet

**"Hmp! That was pathetic!" **He turned to look at everyone else

**"Looks like your all next" **Before he charged, an ice dragon came up behind him, he easily cut through it

**"Is that all you got, that was weak, but your alive, thats a surprise" **The smoke cleared and Toshiro was seen standing, with blood dripping down his face

_Flashback_

_**"Getsuga Tensho"** Toshiro's eyes widened_

_Before it fired, he used his wings for a shield, it barely held, but he lived_

_Flashback_

**"It doesn't matter if you live or not, your gonna die anyways, your gonna collapse" **Toshiro brought up his sword

"I'm not done yet" Toshiro charged

* * *

In Soul Society

One of the messengers came up to the Sou-taicho, he bowed to him on one knee

"Sou-taicho-dono, I have news from the 12th captain, Kurotsuchi-Taicho"

"Proceed"

"He said that they have finally located the reiatsu, that we have been searching for"

"Where is it?"

"Its right now currently fighting the 10th squad captain, Hitsugaya-Toshiro"

"Nani?"

"Yes, and that they have found out who it is?"

"And..." He looked up at him

* * *

Hollow Ichigo vs Toshiro

Toshiro was losing, and Ichigo's hollow was barely trying

**"Koi oi, your tired already, I barely broke a sweat!" **Toshiro was breathing heavily, Hollow Ichigo continued to smile

**"Well I'll just finish you off!"** He threw a Getsuga Tensho at him, Toshiro didn't have time to react,

"Shit!" Before he got hit, his attacked got blocked, Toshiro saw blades blocking his attack, Toshiro looked down to see Byakuya, he used Senbonzakura to block his attack,

"Kuchiki!" Byakuya appeared in front of Toshiro, with Senbonzakura back into one blade

"Hitsugaya-Taicho, I suggest you stop, I'll fight him now" Toshiro spoke up

"But, you'll lose! This isn't just a normal hollow!"

**"You" **Byakuya turned to face Hollow Ichigo

**"It is you, do you remember me, I kicked your ass last time!" **Byakuya remembered

_Flashback_

_Ichigo's head was down, his hand grabbed onto Byakuya's sword, stopping it from killing him_

_"Who am I?" His voice was different_

_"I don't have...." He lifted his head, he had a mask on the side of his face, his eyes were gold and yellow_

_"....a name!" He brought up his sword and sliced Byakuya from his shoulder to the other side_

_Flashback_

Toshiro asked "Kuchiki what is he talking about?" Byakuya answered

"Back when Kurosaki Ichigo and I fought his hollow took over

_Flashback_

_Byakuya was breathing heavily_

_"This power....that mask, are you a hollow"_

_"Who knows, but with this your-"_

_"Vanish" Hollow Ichigo, heard Ichigo spoke, Ichigo took control of his arm, and tried to rip the mask off_

"As I was fighting Kurosaki Ichigo took control, and tried to rip the mask off"

_"Let go!" He tried to get Ichigo to let go, Ichigo was saying  
_

_"Stop interfering, Go away!" He continued to try to get Ichigo to let go_

_"Your the one interfering, stupid can't you see if you leave me like this we can win!" He started swinging his sword everywhere_

_"Shit! Stop! Bakaro! No!" The mask came off_

_Flashback_

**"Now we can finish our fight" **Byakuya ignored him

**"I don't think Ichigo is going to interfere this time" **They then noticed his mask forming more over Ichigo's face, Byakuya used shunpo to get in front of him, their swords clashed

**"Hopefully you'll be better" **Byakuya's sword turned into tiny blades, and attacked him, but all he used was Getsuga Tensho

**"You need to do better than that" **Byakuya continued to use Senbonzakura on him, the mask was covering more of his face, it covered bottom part of his face

_"The more we fight the more the mask forms" _He hissed, Byakuya appeared a couple feet away from him

"Hado 33 Sokatsui" Hollow Ichigo dodged the energy, and threw a Getsuga Tensho at him, causing smoke, Hollow Ichigo lost sight of him when the smoke cleared

**"What's wrong?! Too scared to hurt me! Pathetic!" **Byakuya appeared behind him

"Bakudo 63 Sajo Sabaku" A yellow chain wrapped around him, Hollow Ichigo just smiled, and easily broke free, Byakuya was surprised

**"You need to do better than that!" **

"Hado 4 Byakurai" A bolt of lightning fired from Byakuya's finger, Hollow Ichigo fired a Getsuga Tensho at it, when the smoke cleared, Byakuya said

"Bakudo 61 Rikujokoro" 6 beams of light slammed into his waist, enabling him to move

**"What the hell?!" **Because he couldn't move he fell to the ground,

**"Can't move!" **Byakuya landed on the ground and walked towards him

"With that spell in place you will be unable to move"

**"Nani?!" **Byakuya stopped 3 feet away from him,

"From what I saw last time, if your mask shatters you disappear" He brought up his sword

**"Iie! I won't go back!"** His reiatsu flared up, he started to release his energy, Byakuya backed away, because he has spirit energy the bars easily started to break

"Nani?" Byakuya was shocked that he was breaking them

_"Thats a high spell, how can he break it!" _But what really shocked Byakuya, is that the more reiatsu he released, the mask begins to form faster,

Hollow Ichigo broke free, when the reiatsu cleared, Ichigo's whole arm, was like a hollows, the mask covered his whole face, except for his eye, he hissed at him,

"No good, the more we fight, the faster the transformation" Hollow Ichigo vanished, and reappeared behind him, Byakuya looked behind but got blasted by a Getsuga Tensho, Byakuya reappeared, bleeding from his back, Hollow Ichigo lifted his hand, a red ball started to form in his hand

"Cero" He fired it at him, Rukia yelled out

"Nii-sama!"

Byakuya appeared a couple feet away, unharmed

_Flashback_

_The cero came at him, but Byakuya used Senbonzakura to shield himself_

_Flashback_

He charged up another cero, except he pointed it at Toshiro and the others, they all dodged, he was about to fight Toshiro until, Byakuya got in his way, the mask covered his face, part of his eye was still shown though, you see that his sclera is black and yellow. The rest of his body was starting to get covered by the white liquid, their was already white liquid on his chest, their was a hole

He pushed Byakuya back, Byakuya went past Rukia, but when he was walking towards Byakuya, he ignored Rukia, when he finally passed her, Rukia was confused

_"What's going on? He ignored me, in the matter of fact he hasn't once tried to attack me" _she whispered

"Ichigo..."

Toshiro tried getting up but Rangiku told him not too

"Taicho, please rest, Kuchiki-Taicho, can take care of it" Toshiro looked at her for a moment before saying

"Wagata"

Byakuya was starting to get exhausted, Hollow Ichigo vanished and reappeared in front of him, Byakuya blocked his attack, but he pushed him back, Byakuya fell to the ground, Hollow Ichigo landed on the grounded, he charged another Cero, Byakuya was too tired to move,

Hollow Ichigo's cero was stronger this time

* * *

Rukia saw Byakuya being thrown at the ground

"Nii-sama can't last much longer"

She saw Ichigo charge up another Cero, she can tell that this Cero had more power,

"Nii-sama won't live through that"

* * *

Byakuya tried to move

Before it fired, Byakuya saw someone get in front of him, and had their arms spread out

"Rukia..." Rukia didn't respond, she only payed attention to Ichigo

"Ichigo! Stop it!" He stopped his Cero, and lowered his hand

"Ichigo, you need to stop this, or your going to regret this" Rukia sees his eye,

He was in pain, she whispers

"Ichigo..." Ichigo started to walk towards Rukia, who doesn't look frightened, Byakuya was surprised

_"He stopped attacking" _He stopped a couple feet away from Rukia,

Byakuya used that chance to get behind him

He shattered his mask, with that Ichigo returned back to normal

Ichigo fell to his knees, breathing heavily, he looks up, he sees Toshiro injured,

"What happened?" Byakuya spoke up, Ichigo looked up behind him, to see Byakuya injured

"Kurosaki Ichigo you are under arrest?" Ichigo's eyes widened

"Nani?! Wait a minute I didn't mean to hurt anybody!" Toshiro spoke up

"Kuchiki, I'm sure Kurosaki has a reason why this happened"

"It doesn't matter, we are taking him to Soul Society"

The stealth force arrived, so did Soi Fon

"Kurosaki Ichigo, we are here to take you to Soul Society, the Sou-taicho demands you be taken" Ichigo stayed quiet, Rukia spoke up

"But Nii-sama, its not Ichigo's fault!"

"Rukia, you saw it, didn't you? He's too dangerous, will see whats in store for him when we get to Soul Society" Rukia then left, Soifon asked

"Aren't you going to get her?"

"Iie, let her be alone for now"

A Senkaimon, opened up, Soifon ordered, that they surround him, they were the first to enter, Ranigku and the others helped Toshiro in, and grabbed Renji, and entered, last one to enter was Byakuya.

Ichigo new what was probably in store for him, when they get there

**TO BE CONTINUED......**

* * *

Preview:

"Kuchiki-taicho, explain to us what happened?" Byakuya stepped out

Preview:

Ukitake protested

"We should give him a chance!"

"I'm sorry, but we have no choice"

* * *

**(Please, tell me if their is a mistake, or something doesn't make sense, if their is, then I will correct it.) I wanna thank everybody for reviewing my story, and adding it to favorite or story alert, I hope you guys are still liking my story. Sorry I took this long, but this chapter was long. I just need 5 reviews to continue**

**Next update: February 25, I will try to update on that date but I'm working on a new story, if I don't update on the 25, then I will on the 27**

**Translations:**

**Nani-What**

**Teme-Bastard/Bitch**

**Demo-But**

**Shimata-Crap/Shit**

**Kaja-Mommy**

**Bakamo-Idiot**

**Wagata-I understand/Fine**

**Iie-No**

**Nii-sama-Brother**

**Taicho-Captain**

**Fukutaicho-Vice-Captain/Lieutenant**

**Sou-taicho-Captain Commander**

**Reiatsu-Spirit energy/Spiritual Pressure**

**Chire-Scatter**

**Sōten ni zase-Sit upon the Frozen Heavens**

**Koi oi-Come/Come on**


	6. Chapter 6 The Gotei 13's Decision

**Warning: If you dont like the whole ichigo and rukia part dont read, if u do then go ahead**

**A/N: I want to thank eveyone who added my story, and reviewed it too, it makes me happy to hear that people love it, keep it up**

**Before u add to favorite or story alert, can u please tell me what u thought of this chapter**

**Please after you read this, can you tell me if there is a spelling mistake, or a sentence is missing a word, let me know in your reviews or message or i can correct it**

Bleach: The 4th movie

**Previously:**

Byakuya tried to move

Before it fired, Byakuya saw someone get in front of him, and had their arms spread out

"Rukia..." Rukia didn't respond, she only payed attention to Ichigo

"Ichigo! Stop it!" He stopped his Cero, and lowered his hand

"Ichigo, you need to stop this, or your going to regret this" Rukia sees his eye,

He was in pain, she whispered

"Ichigo..." Ichigo started to walk towards Rukia, who doesn't look frightened, Byakuya was surprised

_"He stopped attacking" _He stopped a couple feet away from Rukia,

Byakuya used that chance to get behind him

He shattered his mask, with that Ichigo returned back to normal

Ichigo fell to his knees, breathing heavily, Zangetsu was back in Shikai, he looks up, he sees Toshiro injured,

"What happened?" Byakuya spoke up, Ichigo looked up behind him, to see Byakuya injured

"Kurosaki Ichigo you are under arrest?" Ichigo's eyes widened

"Nani?! Wait a minute I didn't mean to hurt anybody!" Toshiro spoke up

"Kuchiki, I'm sure Kurosaki has a reason why this happened"

"It doesn't matter, we are taking him to Soul Society"

The stealth force arrived, so did Soi Fon

"Kurosaki Ichigo, we are here to take you to Soul Society, the Sou-taicho demands you be taken" Ichigo stayed quiet, Rukia spoke up

"Demo Nii-sama, its not Ichigo's fault!"

"Rukia, you saw it, didn't you? He's too dangerous, will see whats in store for him when we get to Soul Society" Rukia then left, Soifon asked

"Aren't you going to get her?"

"Iie, let her be alone for now"

A Senkaimon, opened up, Soifon ordered, that they surround him, she was the first to enter first to enter, Ranigku and the others helped Toshiro in, and grabbed Renji, and entered, then Ichigo, with Byakuya following

* * *

Before the Senkaimon door opened up, Soi Fon went up front

"Kurosaki Ichigo, don't even try to escape, if you try I was ordered to take you down" Ichigo stayed quiet, Soi fon looked at the stealth force

"Keep your eye on him, until we get there"

"Hai!" Soi fon opened up the door, and went in, Rangiku, and the others helped Toshiro in, Ikkaku helped Renji, in even though he was unconscious, Ichigo and the Onmitsukido went in last with Byakuya behind them, before Ichigo went in he stopped and looked over his shoulder, and whispered

"Rukia...." He continued to looked until the doors closed

**Somewhere in Karakura**

Rukia stopped running,

"Ichigo...." She stood up

"Why didn't you tell us, why didn't you tell us what's wrong?" Rukia looked down

"What's happening to you?" She looked back up

"There might be somebody that knows" She then ran off

**In Soul Society**

Soi Fon, and the others first exited, then last but not least Ichigo, when Byakuya came he grabbed Ichigo's zanpakuto

"H-hey!" Ichigo reached out, but was stopped by the stealth force, pointing their blades at him, Soi Fon turned around

"Since you are dangerous, we are taking your sword" Ichigo stopped and looked down

"Wagata" Soi fon turned back

"Ekio" Soi Fon proceeded, she was heading towards he 1st division, as they were walking there, Ichigo began thinking

_"Rukia_, _why_ _did_ _you leave, I'm most likely gonna die, and you just leave, demo its probably for the best, I don't want you to get hurt"_

**1st Division barracks**

They were in front of the 1st division's door, Soi fon walked up to the door

"This is the 2nd squad captain Soi Fon, I'm here with the dangerous criminal Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo" Ichigo felt depressed, he was now called a criminal, a dangerous one too, apparently to Soul Society

The doors opened and they entered, the stealth force left since they werent needed anymore, only Ichigo and Soi Fon entered

When Ichigo entered the captains were in line, but Ukitake and Koraku looked at him

Ukitake looked saddened, Kyoraku, put the front of his hat down, but Kenpachi, looked at him with a smile, that creeped him out, Soi fon went to her position, then the Sou-taicho spoke

"Kuchiki-taicho, explain to us what happened?" Byakuya stepped out

"Hai. Hollows appeared everywhere, so split in groups, after Hitsugaya-taicho and I finished we sensed more appear in my sister's location, when we arrived we saw Kurosaki Ichigo get knocked unconscious, after a while we finished them off, but Kurosaki Ichigo awoke, he attacked my sister, but my Fukutaicho blocked his attack, he was easily defeated, thats when Hitsugaya-taicho fought him then I stepped in, whatever that was controlling Kurosaki Ichigo was strong opponent, but......" The captains looked at him with confusion, and curiosity,

"But.....when he was about to fire a powerful cero, Kuchiki Rukia got in front of me, when she did he stopped" Some of the captains blinked

"That gave me a chance to shatter its mask, after that he came back" The Sou-taicho nodded

"So ka...." He looked at Ichigo

"Kurosaki Ichigo do you know why you were arrested" Ichigo chose not to answer

"You were arrested, because of your energy, when we picked it up, it seemed more of a hollows then a shinigami, your are too dangerous to be left to walk freely, but you made your sentence even worse" Ichigo gasped slightly

"You have seem to have lost control of your hollow, and attacked three captain-class, you almost killed the fukutaicho of the 6th squad, Abarai Renji, heavily injured the 10th squad captain Hitsugaya Toshiro, and attacked the 6th squad captain Kuchiki Byakuya, you also tried killing him"

Ichigo looked up "Nani?!"

"So ka, I see you have no memory of what happened. Kurosaki Ichigo what was the last thing you remember?" Ichigo remembered some of it

_"Rukia, look out!" He jumped at Rukia, knocking her out of the way, before she got hit, by claws, instead Ichigo got hit, Ichigo gasped in pain, while Rukia was shocked that he just took the blow for her_

_The hollow used a cero, Ichigo used Getsuga Tensho, when they clashed it caused smoke, when it was clearing Ichigo lost sight of the hollow, the hollow was behind him, but when he turned around the hollow striked._

"The last thing I remember was getting thrown back by the hollow, after that I blacked out"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, if your losing control, that means your hollow is too powerful, we cannot let you be free, I hereby sentence you to execution, you will be held in the Senzaikyū for now, I haven't decided when your execution will be, while your there we will discuss it"

Ukitake protested

"We should give him a chance!" He looked at Ukitake

"I'm sorry, but we have no choice" Ukitake stayed silent, he turned back to Ichigo

"While your in the Senzaikyu, your powers will be drained, the Senzaikyu is made of Sekkiseki, so don't try to escape, even if you did, you have to go up against captains"

After that 4 guards, wearing weird outfits, came in with poles, they each had rope tied around them, one of them approached Ichigo from behind and snapped something on his neck (Ichigo knew it was probably the red collar, Rukia had the same thing on when she was going to get execute), Ichigo still had his head down, his robes turned white, when they snapped it on. Two guards went in front of Ichigo, the ropes that were on the poles suddenly connected with the collar, the poles had a piece of cloth, the cloth was two pieces, they put it over his face, it stayed on by a small thin string connecting with the poles, and the two halves somehow connected with each other, from behind the collar, a rope came out and tied his hands behind his back

Yamamoto then said

"Take him away!" When the guards in front bowed, they turned around, before they exited the room somebody spoke up

"Chotto matte, Sou-taicho-dono!" Yamamoto turned to the side to see Ukitake speak up

"Just in case, let me led them to the Senzaikyu, if he escapes I can stop him" Yamamoto nodded

"Wagata" Ukitake bowed and went in front of the guards, they then left the 1st division

**On the way to the Senzaikyu**

On the way to the Senzaikyu, the shinigami around them were looking at Ichigo, and whispering things, even though Ichigo couldn't see, because of the cloth, he could feel people staring at him, he even heard some of their whispers

_"Thats the substitute shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo...."_

_"Ya, if those guards are around him that means..." _Ichigo heard other whispers

_"I saw this coming, soon or later that ryoka was gonna get executed.." _Ichigo slightly gasped when he heard that, Ukitake heard it, and turned towards the shinigami's

"Hey go back to your divisions!" The shinigami's left

It was a long walk, until he felt steps, he did remember that the steps were really long, it took a while until he felt the ground feel different, he could tell that they were on the bridge, which means they were here

**Senzaikyu Tower**

They continued to walk, until they stopped

Ukitake took out a key, and unlocked the door

Ichigo heard the door open, and they led him in, soon after they stopped, the guards removed the cloth, when they removed it, Ichigo could see he was inside, then the ropes came off of his collar, a guard came up behind Ichigo

"Release" The rope was untied from his hands, Ichigo's hands came to his side, the guards went to the doors, Ukitake looked at Ichigo, who had his back to him, before Ukitake left, Ichigo spoke up

"Ukitake-san..." Ukitake turned around, Ichigo still had his back to him

"Arigato...for making them leave" Ukitake smiled

"Your welcome, Ichigo-kun" Ukitake leaves, while closing the door

After the door closed, Ichigo went up to the window, and stared outside

"Rukia....."

**Outside**

After Ukitake closed the door, he said

"Ichigo-kun" One of the guards came up to Ukitake

"Arigato, Ukitake-taicho, for leading" after that he bowed and the guards left, Ukitake stayed there for a minute and then left

As he was leaving he beginning to think

_"I'm sorry, about all this, Ichigo-kun, I will try to get you out of this, just don't do anything that will make the Sou-taicho have your execution date, sooner then you expect"_

**Inside the Senzaikyu**

Ichigo was sitting in front of the window, the only thing he saw was the Sokyoku, but when he saw it, it reminded him of the event that happened there, the day he took over

_Flashback _

_Ichigo's body wasn't moving, Byakuya summoned one of his swords and raised it_

_"It is over, Kurosaki Ichigo" Ichigo looked up, he saw Byakuya raising his sword_

_"Move.....Move.....Move....Move...damn it!.....Move! Why the hell did I come this far?! If I don't win.....I can't change anything! I wanna win....I.....wanna win!" _

_**"Tsk..." **Byakuya's sword was stopped, by Ichigo grabbing, Ichigo's head was down, while Byakuya was surprised_

_**"I told you, didn't I?....that if you die, it'll make trouble for me, too." **_

_"Impossible....who are you?!"_

_**"Who am I? Ha!....I ain't.....got a name!" **He suddenly slashed Byakuya, and laughed, Bykakuya backed away_

_**"You do suck after all....Ichigo!" **Byakuya looked at him_

_**"You get wiped out from the spirit force of your own Bankai and every bone is your body is creakin! Pathetic Bastard!" **_

**_"I'll show you.....the right way to use Bankai!" _**_He crushed Byakuya's sword, in his hand_

_Flashback_

Ichigo filled with anger, slammed his fist on the wall

"Kuso! How can I let him take over like that! How can I let him hurt Renji, Toshiro, Byakuya! Demo.....when Rukia appeared, something made me stop...." Ichigo looked outside, "Where are you Rukia?"

**Karakura Town**

Rukia was somewhere in Karakura town, where theirs abandoned buildings, she was searching for a certain one

Around the end of all these buildings, she finally found it, the door was open, she went in, but when she did, the door closed

"Look, a shinigami came" Rukia looked up to find the people she was searching for

The Vizards

"So, shinigami who are you?"

"Unseated officer of the 13th squad Kuchiki Rukia, I'm a friend of the substitute shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo" Shinji asked

"If your a friend, then what are you doing here?"

"I want to know what's going on with Ichigo, I thought he already suppressed his hollow"

"What are you talking about, he did suppress it"

"Then how? His hollow took over him twice!" The vizards narrowed their eyes,

"Nani?"

"Just a minute ago, Ichigo got taken to Soul Society, they don't know what to do, so he's kept in prison right now" An image of Ichigo popped in her mind

"So I wanna know what's going on?!"

"Stupid, how are we gonna know, but Ichigo did suppress his hollow, the masks we summon mean that you have control of the hollows power, Ichigo has used a mask has he not?"

"Yes, but...."

"His hollow shouldn't be able to take over, unless..." Rukia looked at him confused

"Unless...."

"His hollow must of gone under a new transformation, bu thats not possible, are hollows are like our zanpakutos, they go through the same things we go through"

Rukia looked down

"Tell me, Rukia when his hollow took over, how did you stop him"

"I didn't really do anything, the minute Ichigo saw me, he stopped" Shinji sighed

"I can't do anything, demo you might be able to" Rukia looked at him

"But first you need to get Ichigo out of prison" Rukia looked down again

"Wagata" Rukia then left

She took out her sword and opened a Senkaimon, when a hell butterfly came out, she entered with the butterfly following her

**Soul Society**

The guards at the gates of Soul Society, saw the gates open

"Who's there?" Rukia came out

"Oh, Kuchiki-san, its you, sorry" Rukia smiled

"Its fine"

Rukia entered her division's barracks, she tried to see if Ichigo was in their holding cell, but he wasn't

She decided to check the 6th squad, but when she arrived she couldn't find him

"Where is he?"

"So you came back, Rukia" Rukia looked behind her

"Nii-sama..." She ran up to him

"Nii-sama, what division is Ichigo kept in?"

"He isn't in any division's cell"

"Nani?"Rukia looked at him confused

"Then where is he?" Byakuya left the room,

"Nii-sama!" Byakuya continued to walk away

"If you wanna know where he is go check the....Senzaikyu" Rukia gasped

Rukia ran back to her division to see her captain

**13th division Barracks**

"Ukitake-taicho!" she yelled as the door flew open

"Oh, Kuchiki, what's wrong?"

"It isn't true is it, is Ichigo really held in the Senzaikyu!" Ukitake stopped doing his paperwork

"I'm sorry, Kuchiki, but its true, he was just put their 2 hours ago"

"Demo! That means he's going to be executed!"

"Ya, the Sou-taicho is going to have a meeting about it"

"What do you mean?"

"He hasn't decided his execution date, but if Ichigo-kun does something, like losing control again, the Sou-taicho will make it sooner then you expect"

"Demo! Ichigo should get a chance!" Ukitake sighed

"I've already tried, demo the Sou-taicho won't give him another chance"

"So ka, Ukitake-taicho, am I allowed to see him"

"I don't know, demo, you should probably ask the Sou-taicho"

"Wagata" Rukia turned around, when she was about to leave, Ukitake said

"Kuchiki, if he says no tell him, I'll go with you, to visit him" Rukia smiled

**1st Division**

Rukia entered the division, when she did, she bowed down, for respect

"Kuchiki Rukia, why are you here?" Rukia sat up

"I came to make a request" He nodded

"What is it?"

"I wanted to ask if I could visit the prisoner Kurosaki Ichigo"

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to visit him"

"Why?"

"He's dangerous, he might use you too escape"

"Demo! I know Ichigo better than anyone here, he would never hurt me!"

"I'm sorry Kuchiki, demo I can't take the risk

"Sou-taicho-dono, Ukitake-taicho volunteered coming with me"

"Did he now" The Sou-taicho stayed silent

"Wagata, if a taicho is going with you then go ahead"

"Arigato, Sou-taicho-dono" Rukia bowed

"Matte! Kuchiki" Rukia turned around

"You are not permitted to enter the Senzaikyu, you can only talk to him though the door" Rukia looked saddened again

"Wagata" Rukia went back to her division

She ran in

"Ukitake-taicho! The Sou-taicho has permitted me to visit him"

"Thats good"

"The sou-taicho said you can go with me" Ukitake nodded, before they left, Rukia couldn't see, but he saw him put something in his Haori

**The Senzaikyu bridge**

Rukia was walking over the bridge, with her captain

"What's going wrong, Kuchiki, why aren't you happy" Rukia stopped

"I can't see him, I can only talk to him through the door, thats what the Sou-taicho said"

"I had a feeling he would say something like that, thats why I brought this" Rukia turned to look at her captain, he held out a key, that opens the Senzaikyu door, Rukia smiled

**Inside the Senzaikyu**

Ichigo was still sitting down next to the window, he remembered what Urahara said

_"Demo, Urahara-san, they're my friends", "That may be so, but they still follow orders, from the Sou-taicho",_

"I guess he was right"

When he put his hand on the floor for some reason he felt some familiar reiatsu

"Huh? Theirs still a little bit of Rukia's reiatsu here" Ichigo looked confused

"How?....Its probably because she was the last one to be here" Since the Senzaikyu is made of Sekkiseki, he didn't sense the two people approaching the tower

**Outside**

When Rukia and Ukitake got to the door, two guards came from the side

"Oh, Ukitake-taicho, what are you doing here"

"Its nothing" He hid the key behind him "Demo, you can go now, I'll be here for a while"

"Hai!" The guards left

After they left, Ukitake took the key out again, he put it in, he started to unlock the door, Rukia was on the side of the door

**Inside the Senzaikyu**

Ichigo heard the door opening, but decided not to look at who came in, he then heard Ukitake's voice

"Ichigo-kun, someone is here to talk to you" Ichigo looked at him

"Who?" Ukitake opened the door more, Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw her

"Rukia?!" Ichigo got up

"Hey, Ichigo" Ukitake smiled when he saw Ichigo surprised

"Well I'll just wait outside, Kuchiki, I'll come in later to tell you when we have to go"

"Arigato, Ukitake-taicho for letting me in"

"No problem" Ukitake left

Leaving Ichigo and Rukia alone

"Rukia, what are you doing here?"

"Visiting...looks like we switched, your in prison like I was.......Ichigo whats going on with you, why did you lose control?" Ichigo looked down

"I don't know"

"If you can't answer that then tell me..." Ichigo looked at her

"Why didn't you tell me? You can't do everything on your own!"

"Rukia....I didn't want anybody to get hurt, thats why I wanted to do this on my own!" Ichigo remembered what his hollow said

_"..or else...I'll kill your most precious person"_

Their was silent between them, until Ichigo said

"You weren't allowed to visit me were you?" Rukia looked another way

"Yeah....the sou-taicho thinks you might use me as a hostage to break out" Ichigo slightly laughed

"If I didn't struggle when I got arrested why would I wanna escape"

"Rukia....I kept it too myself, because I don't want you to get hurt, you should know better than anyone, hollows attack the people close to them, friends, family" Ichigo knew that wasn't really why he wanted to keep her safe

"Ichigo...why did you stop the minute I got in front of you"

"I don't know, when my hollow took over, I was pushed somewhere, like in some dark place, I couldn't move, I didn't know where I was, demo....I heard your voice, I could tell that my hollow was about to kill you

_Flashback_

_Ichigo opened his eyes, to see he was in some dark place, he tried getting up, but his body wouldn't move_

_"Nani?!"_

_"Hey!" Ichigo started to call out, but heard no one_

_"Where am I?"_

_Ichigo didn't know what to do, he didn't know how long he has been here_

_Until..._

_"Ichigo!" It echoed "Stop it!" _

_"Rukia!" _

_"Iie! Rukia! Needs me, I won't let you hurt her!"_

_Back with Rukia outside_

_Rukia was in front of Ichigo, Ichigo stopped his cero_

_Flashback_

"I'm guessing my hollow pushed me away, somewhere deep in my mind, as he moves around freely, but your voice reached my somehow"

Rukia stayed quiet

"Rukia..." Before Ichigo continued Ukitake came in

"Kuchiki, we need to go"

"Wagata" Rukia looked at Ichigo, and stood up

"Ichigo, I'll try to see if I can come back tomorrow" and started to head towards the door, Ichigo stood up

"Ja na, Rukia" Before she exited, she turned around and smiled

"Ya, ja na, Ichigo" After they said their goodbyes, Rukia left, closing the door

**Outside the Senzaikyu**

Ukitake and Rukia were walking across the bridge

"So did you enjoy your conversation, with Ichigo-kun"

"Ya.....Ukitake-taicho" He looked at Rukia

"What's wrong?"

"Is it possible to get Ichigo out?"

"I don't know, in his current position, its a long shot, but if we say the right things, we might be able to convince him to let him go" Rukia looked down

"Don't worry, Kuchiki, Kyoraku and I will try to get him out, I'm sure there is others that wish to help"

"Ya" She said with a smile

**Senzaikyu**

The sun was going down, Ichigo looked at the Sokyoku, and the stand, that he once destroyed

"Looks like they fixed it, and soon I'm going to be in that"

**_"What did I say Ichigo, I told you I would hurt your friends, but next time, I'll them!" _**Ichigo closed his eyes, and clutched his head, as he heard his voice

"Go away!"

**_"I'll leave you alone for now, demo I will make you suffer!" _**He heard, a voice echo

_"Ichigo...Ichigo...."_ Ichigo opened his eyes

"That voice...."

_"Ichigo..." _Zangetsu then appeared in front of him

"Zangetsu-san......what are you doing here? How are you here?"

_"Just because the sword is away from the master, doesn't mean the spirit leaves the soul" _Ichigo stayed quiet

_"Ichigo have you lost your resolve, have you lost your will to live?" _Ichigo looked at him

"No, of course not!"

_"Then why did you let yourself be taken" _

"Because I deserve it, I hurt Renji, almost killed Toshiro and Byakuya, why don't I deserve this!"

_"Ichigo, I don't recognize you as my master anymore" _Ichigo eyes widened as he heard that

_"My master, doesn't give up that easily, when I trained him, the look in his eyes, showed a strong will, if he was taken he would try to explain, he would fight the laws of Soul Society"_

Ichigo decided not to say anything

_"Ichigo, I don't know what to say to you, demo your heart is depressed, in your inner world, its raining, try to make it stop"_

Zangetsu disappeared after he spoke to Ichigo

"I'm sorry Zangetsu-san, for disappointing you" Ichigo looked out the window, it was finally dark, Ichigo fell asleep after he talked with Zangetsu

**13th Division**

"Ukitake-taicho"

"What's wrong, Kuchiki"

"Is it possible to get Ichigo out of there"

"Who knows, but don't worry, Kyoraku and I will try to get him out" Rukia smiled, she left the taicho's room, and decided to head home

"Don't lose hope Ichigo...."An image of Ichigo in the Senzaikyu came to here mind ".....we will get you out of there"

**TO BE CONTINUED.........**

* * *

Next Chapter's title: Ichigo's Execution Date Revealed!

Preview:

"Taicho's were here to discuss the criminal substitute shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo's execution date"

Preview:

"Wagata, Kurosaki Ichigo's execution date will be____"

Preview:

"Kuchiki, his execution date has been decided

"When is it?"

"Its going to be____"

Preview:

"Ukitake-taicho we need to do something, I can't Ichigo die like that"

Preview:

Guards came in. Ichigo was standing up, he turned towards them

"Kurosaki Ichigo, we are here to tell you the day of your execution"

"When is it?"

"Its_____" Ichigo's face remained the same, when he said that

"Good to know, arigato for telling me" Ichigo faced the window

The guards left, Ichigo started thinking

_"So my execution will be_______,so I only got______to live" _

**When is Ichigo's execution date? How will Rukia be affected by this? How will Ichigo be affected? Hope you liked my preview I took out the day of the day of the execution out, to make you more curious.**

* * *

**Well their you have it my 6th chapter, I hope you liked it, so far this was the longest chapter, that I have done, but on the last chapter I'm going to try to make it longer, like I'm going to make it more descriptive**

**Next update: March 2, Tuesday, I update every five days, to give myself time to write the chapter, and too give other readers a chance to read it. If I get 5 reviews then I will update on Tuesday, of I don't I'll update on thursday**

**Preview**

**Translations:**

**Nani-What**

**Teme-Bastard/Bitch**

**Demo-But**

**Hai-Yes**

**Shimata-Crap/Shit**

**Kaja-Mommy**

**Arigato-Thank you**

**Bakamo-Idiot**

**Wagata-I understand/Fine**

**Iie-No**

**Nii-sama-Brother**

**So Ka-I see**

**Chotto Matte-Wait a minute**

**Matte-Wait**

**Taicho-Captain**

**Fukutaicho-Vice-Captain/Lieutenant**

**Sou-taicho-Captain Commander**

**Reiatsu-Spirit energy/Spiritual Pressure**

**Chire-Scatter**

**Sōten ni zase-Sit upon the Frozen Heavens**

**Koi oi-Come/Come on**


	7. Chapter 7 Ichigo's Execution Date!

**Warning: If you dont like the whole ichigo and rukia part dont read, if u do then go ahead**

**A/N: I want to thank eveyone who added my story, and reviewed it too, it makes me happy to hear that people love it, keep it up**

**Before u add to favorite or story alert, can u please tell me what u thought of this chapter**

**Please after you read this, can you tell me if there is a spelling mistake, or a sentence is missing a word, let me know in your reviews or message or i can correct it**

Bleach: The 4th Movie

Previously:

**13th Division**

"Ukitake-taicho"

"What's wrong, Kuchiki"

"Is it possible to get Ichigo out of there"

"Who knows, but don't worry, Kyoraku and I will try to get him out" Rukia smiled, she left the taicho's room, and decided to head home

"Don't lose hope Ichigo...."An image of Ichigo in the Senzaikyu came to here mind ".....we will get you out of there"

* * *

**The Next Day**

Rukia woke up, in her room, at the Kuchiki Manor

_"Was it all a dream, I hope so" _

When she got dressed, she decided to head to her captain, to see of it really was a dream, as she was walking, she saw Byakuya walking her way

"Good morning, Nii-sama!" She said with a smile

"Rukia...I see your over it already"

"Over what?" Her hearted started beating, she was hoping, what happened to Ichigo was a dream

"Over, that boy's imprisonment" Rukia gasped slightly

"It really did happen, I thought it was a dream"

"It wasn't, so your not over it" Byakuya continued walking

Rukia went back to the 13th division, she wanted to see Ichigo again

**13th Division**

"Taicho, can I go visit Ichigoo"

"I don't know, Kuchiki, but-" He was cut off by a hell butterfly coming in, Ukitake let it land on his hand, and listened to the message, it flew away after he was done, he looked at Rukia

"Sorry, Kuchiki, you can't see him today"

"Why not?"

"Because the sou-taicho just ordered a captains meetings later this evening, were gonna discuss about Ichigo-kun's execution date" Rukia's eyes widened

"Nani?"

They then heard slamming and someone yelling out

"The sou-taicho has ordered a taicho's meeting this evening!"

"Kuchiki, maybe you can visit Abarai-kun for now, see if he's awake, I don't think because of the meeting today the Sou-taicho will let you visit"

"Wagata" Rukia left the division and headed for the 4th division

_"Ichigo...I hope you understand, but I can't see you today"_

**The Senzaikyu**

Ichigo woke up, he sat up, when he looked around he saw, he wasnt in his room

"Oh ya, I'm locked up" He started looking up

"How long am I going to be here anyways?" Ichigo then remembered what Zangetsu said yesterday

___"Ichigo, I don't recognize you as my master anymore" _

"Zangetsu was right, what happened to me" Ichigo looked down

**4th Division**

Renji was starting to wake up, when he did he started to look around, he saw he was in a bed

"Where am I, how did I get here?"

"Renji, your awake" Renji turned to see Rukia

"Rukia?"

"Renji, how you doing?"

"What happened?"

"You don't remember, you got attacked" Renji then remembered

_Flashback_

_"Ichigo, snap out of it! Its me Renji!" He ignored him and continued to attack_

_Toshiro, Byakuya and the others showed up, when they did they saw Ichigo attacking Renji, and Renji trying to get him to stop_

_"Ichigo! Stop this!" Ichigo stopped, but he was still smiling, he looked down and chuckled_

_**"Ichigo? Why do you keep thinking I'm still Ichigo?" **Renji's eyes widend_

_"Nani?" He smiled_

_**"Ichigo....Ichigo is no longer here!" **He charged at Renji, but when Renji got into a fighting stance, he disappeared, he gasped in shock, until_

_**"Over here"** Renji managed to only look over his shoulder, until he was stabbed through the shoulder, Rukia saw this so did everyone else, Rukia yelled out_

_"Renji!"_

_Flashback_

Renji stood up

"Oh ya, Ichigo stabbed me?" Rukia looked down

"What's wrong, Rukia?"

"Renji, do you even know where Ichigo is?" Renji blinked, then narrowed his eyes

"Renji, Ichigo....Ichigo...is in the Senzaikyu" Renji's eyes widened

"Nani?!"

"The Sou-taicho is having a meeting with the taicho's this eveing, to discuss when to execute Ichigo"

"Doesn't Ichigo get a chance!"

"Iie, the Sou-taicho thinks he to dangerous to be left alive"

"Isn't their something we can do to stop it" Rukia sighed

"I don't know, demo Ukitake-taicho, and Kyoraku-taicho, are going to try to get him out"

"That's a relief....Rukia?"

"Nani?"

"Are we allowed to visit him?"

"Iie" Renji tried getting up, but he had pain in his shoulder

"Renji! Stay in bed, I'll come back later to tell you when his execution is" Renji laid back down

"Ja na, Renji" Rukia left the room

**The Senzaikyu Tower**

Ichigo sat beside the window

"Where's Rukia?" Ichigo got up and went up to the door

"Hello, is anyone there?" Someone spoke up

"What do you want, prisoner?!"

"Tsk, do you know if Kuchiki Rukia will be coming by"

Outside the guards looked at each other, one of them answered

"No one is allowed to see you, the sou-taicho ordered it" Ichigo sighed

"Arigato" Ichigo started to walk back, but decided that he doesn't want to look at the Sokyoku, he decided to find another window, he finally found one, that shows parts of the Seireitei

"I wonder how Rukia felt, being locked in here"

As Ichigo started to think his voice came again

**"What's wrong, Ichigo worried I might hurt her, is that why your so eager to die"**

"Shut up..."

**"****I told you I would come back, and make you suffer" **Ichigo clutched his head, he started yelling in pain, until he lost conscious

_Dream_

_Ichigo woke up, somewhere. Ichigo opened his eyes, to see, he was high up in the air_

_"Where am I?" Ichigo tried moving, but he couldn't some cubes were holding his hands, he looked down to see the captains, and the Sou-taicho in front of the Sokyoku spear, _

_"Kurosaki Ichigo, I won't be killing you" Someone then came into view_

_"Kuchiki Rukia, will"_

_"Nani?" Rukia stepped in front of the Sou-taicho, and yelled out_

_"Release it!" The Sokyoku was released_

_"Rukia! What are you doing?!" The bird charged at Ichigo_

_"Rukia!" Ichigo closed his eyes_

_He felt no pain come, when he opened his eyes, to find himself on the ground, he heard Bykuya say_

_"Renji..." Renji came from behind Ichigo_

_"Hai!" Renji got in front of Byakuya and Rukia, Renji opened a Senkai Gate_

_"Rukia!" Rukia turned around_

_"Stop it! I told you try following me, and I won't forgive you!" Ichigo got up_

_"Rukia, where are you going?!" Rukia started to cry_

_"Ichigo, I will never forgive you! I told you to stop!" Rukia then ran towards the gate_

_"Matte, Rukia!" The gate closed_

_"Rukia!" _

_Ichigo then found himself in Karakura Town, he looked to his left_

_Rukia got stabbed in the stomach, by Grimmjow_

_"I figured it wasn't you" Grimmjow then threw her_

_"Rukia!" Ichigo closed his eyes_

_"Ich-Ichigo..." Ichigo reopened to see Rukia in front of him, she had blood in her mouth_

_"Why Ichigo? Why did you do it?"_

_"What are you talking about?!" _

_"You attacked me" Ichigo saw their was a blade in her chest, he looked at his hand, and saw he was the one to stab her_

_"Rukia!"_

_Dream_

Ichigo was on the ground, trembling, he woke up, and saw, it was already the evening

"It was all a nightmare.......Rukia"

**Seireitei**

Somebody yelled out

"Captain meeting starting now, all captains report to the 1st division barracks"

**1st division**

All the captains were lined up, except Toshiro. Toshiro was still hurt, the sou-taicho spoke up

"Taicho's were here to discuss the criminal substitute shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo's execution date"

"Since I haven't decided when to execute him, I would like to know from the taichos of the Gotei 13" Komamura spoke up

"We should execute him now" Soi fon agreeded, Kurotsuchi said

"I should have him, for my experiments I never had a vizard before" The sou-taicho turned to Unohana, Byakuya, Kyoraku, Zaraki, and Ukitake

"You are the remaining captains, what do you choose" Byakuya spoke up

"Kurosaki Ichigo may have helped us, but he's a criminal now, I will only say this to show my gratitude, I decide to give him at least a week to live" Ukitake spoke up

"Sou-taicho, we should give more than that, Kurosaki has helped us, in everything" Kyoraku then said

"Yama-jii, you don't really know how strong his hollow is, so why don't have us fight it, if its not much of a threat, we let Ichigo-kun go" Zaraki finally said something

"I will agree with that" Unohana said

"I agree, lets give him that oppertunity" Yamamoto nodded

"Wagata, Kurosaki Ichigo's execution date will be in 2 weeks" the captains nodded

"Tomorrow I want all captains, to report to 13th division training grounds!" The captains nodded and and left, Ukitake started thinking

"At least I got you a chance to be free Ichigo-kun"

**13th Division**

Ukitake came in

"Kuchiki, his execution date has been decided" Rukia turned to face her captain

"When is it"

"Its going to be in 2 weeks" Rukia's eyes widened

"Ukitake-taicho we need to do something, I can't let Ichigo die like that"

"I know, but he has a chance of living"

"A chance?" He nodded

"Ya, the soi-taicho is going to have the captains fight Ichigo-kuns hollow, if he doesn't put much of a threat, he will be let go"

"Sou-taicho, he won't be given that chance, his hollow is too powerful"

"I'm aware of that, demo lets hope he will be given that chance" Rukia looked down

"Ya..."

**The Seinzaikyu**

Ichigo was standing up looking out the window, he heard the door open, Ichigo looked over his shoulder, he saw guards come in

"Kurosaki Ichigo, we are here to tell you a message from the sou-taicho"

"What is it?"

"Tomorrow you will be required to fight the Gotei 13, using your hollow" Ichigo's eyes widened, the guards left,

"Nani, why would they do that?" Ichigo sat down, it was already dark

Ichigo sighed

"Looks like I'm gonna have to" Ichigo fell asleep

**Next day**

Ichigo woke up, by someone waking him up, he saw the same guards that put the collar on him

"Time to go Kurosaki Ichigo" He got up, they did the same, thing except this time he could see

The guards took Ichigo to the 13th division training grounds

**13th Division**

Ichigo arrived and saw the Ukitake, Kyoraku, talking, Byakuya and Kenpachi, Soi Fon, Komamura silent. The captains stayed silent and look at him, so did the others, when he arrived, the guards let Ichigo go, including taking off the collar, Ichigo's clothes returned to normal, Ukitake came up to him

"Here, Ichigo-kun" He handed Zangetsu to him

"Arigato, Ukitake-san" Ukitake went back to the others, Ichigo looked at Zangetsu for a sec, before the sou-taicho said

"Kurosaki Ichigo, be prepared!" Zangetsu's wrapping came off, Ichigo got in a fighting stance

"Begin!" The first to attack was Kenpachi

"Ko oi, Ichigo! Let me see it!" Ichigo narrowed his eyes, and pushed him back, Byakuya was behind Ichigo

"Chire, Senbonzakura" The blades headed towards Ichigo, Ichigo moved out of the way, the blades hit Kenpachi instead, but to him it didn't hurt, Soi Fon got behind Ichigo, her sword was already unleashed, Ichigo quickly turned around, but Soi Fon slashed his arm, Ichigo backed away, he looked at his arm, their was some butterfly mark on his arm,

"What is this?!" Soi fon, put her arm down

"Since this is your first time seeing this, I'll tell you what it is, its my zanpakuto's ability, everytime I hit you a mark will appear, demo if I hit you in the same place, you die, its called Nigeki Kessatsu, I striked you, so if you go out of control, I can take you down easily" Her zanpakuto, went back into a sword, Soi Fon, charged at her, Ichigo blocked, but he got pushed back. He then got attacked by Ukitake

"Sorry, Ichigo-kun, but I must" Ichigo engaged in a fight, Byakuya came up from behind him, and slashed his back, someone then landed behind

"Bankai! Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō!" A giant armored being appeared behind Komamura, Komamura brought down his sword, the being did too, Ichigo managed to dodge, but he got thrown back, his head was bleeding, Ichigo got up, Kenpachi charged at Ichigo

"Ichigo! Show me that power of yours!" Ichigo was getting pushed back, Kenpachi's sword cut his cheek, Ichigo was breathing heavily, he started thinking

"Shit! It just started and I'm getting beat!" Byakuya came from behind, their blades clashed, Ichigo was struggling while Byakuya was saying nothing, Ichigo was trying to push Byakuya back, but Byakuya said

"Kurosaki Ichigo, when we first battled at the Sokyoku, that thing came out when you were near death"

"So what" Byakuya lifted a hand

"Hado 4 Byakurai" Ichigo moved his blade just enough to block the attack, Ichigo got thrown back into the wall, when the smoke cleared Ichigo got off the wall, the other captains waited, Ichigo brought up his sword, Byakuya was walking up to him, but stopped about 3 feet, he raised his hand again, Ichigo looked at him, and thought he might use the same spell again, he got in fighting stance

"Bakudo 66 Rikujokoro" 6 beams of light slammed into Ichigo's waist, Ichigo couldn't move

"Can't move...." Byakuya walked up to him, and raised his blade

"If your hollow doesn't come out, then you will die" He brought down his blade

**Kuchiki Manor**

Rukia was walking around the Kuchiki Manor

"Nii-same left, but didn't tell me where, Ukitake-taicho even left..." As she was walking somebody appeared behind her

"Kuchiki Rukia" Rukia turned around

"Yes..."

"You need to come with me, the sou-taicho wished to see you" Rukia nodded

**13th Division training grounds**

Byakuya brought down his blade, but was stopped by a sudden burst of reiatsu, he backed away, a mask was forming on the side of Ichigo's face

His spell was breaking through sheer force, after it broke, Ichigo charged at Byakuya, who quickly dodged, Kenpachi, got in Ichigo's way

"Finally!" Ichigo smiled, before he brought down his blade, they both clashed, Ichigo had more force, he slashed down, he all of a sudden went Bankai, Kenpachi backed away he had a huge deep cut from his shoulder down, Soi Fon appeared

"So this is his hollow..." Soi Fon already had her sword released "....no matter, I hit you again your dead" He just smiled, before Soi Fon had a chance he attacked, Soi Fon blocked it with her arm, he used Getsuga Tensho, but with Soi fon's speed she easily avoided it, when she looked back at him, he vanished, she felt pain, in her stomach, she looked down, to see a blade sticking out of her stomach, he slowly drew his blade

When his blade was out, blood splurted out, Soi Fon fell to the ground, Hollow Ichigo continued to smile, Ukitake and Kyoraku were surprised, they both looked at each other, Ukitake said

"At this rate, Ichigo-kun won't get a second chance" They were both watching Ichigo fight Byakuya, Byakuya was pushed far back when he fired a Getsuga Tensho, they were too distracted by Ichigo's hollow's, strength. When Ukitake turned to face Kyoraku, to tell him to attacl

"We should attack, other wise we'll-" He was cut off by blood splurting out, from his back, Kyoraku looked behind him to see Ichigo standing behind him with his sword's tip dripping with blood

"Ukitake!" He back away, when Ukitake fell to the ground, Hollow Ichigo fired a Getsuga Tensho, it managed to hit him, he turned to the sou-taicho, he started to walk towards the sou-taicho

**Sou-taicho's point of view**

The sou-taicho started to think

_"Now its time to see if its true_"

**Training Grounds**

He charged at him, until

The Sou-taicho pulled out Rukia

"Sou-taicho-dono! What's going on?!" The Sou-taicho ignored her and pulled out his sword and held it to her neck

"Sou-taicho-dono!"

Hollow Ichigo stopped when he pulled out his sword and put it up to Rukia's neck

"So ka..." Byakuya then appeared

"Kuchiki-taicho, you were right he won't attack when Kuchiki Rukia is here" His mask begins to crack, Byakuya appeared and destroyed the rest of it, when the mask disappeared, he fell unconscious, the sou-taicho let Rukia go

"I have seen his strength, and I have made a decision, all remaining captains report to the 1st division, I will call for Unohana-taicho to take care of Ukitake-taicho, Soi Fon-taicho, and Kyoraku-taicho" the captains left, while the sou-taicho ordered for the guards, to take Ichigo back to his cell, the guards picked him up, and dragged him by the arms back to the Senzaikyu

Rukia went up to the Sou-taicho

"Sou-taicho-dono whats going to happen to Ichigo?!"

"Kuchiki Rukia, I will not tell you, demo he is going to be executed I have made my decision, and and decided to change his execution date" Rukia's eyes widened

"Nani?!" The sou-taicho walked away

"Now if you excuse me I need to get Unohana-taicho, so she can take care of our three captains" He walks away, she runs back to the Kuchiki Manor, and sits down

**4th Division**

"Unohana-taicho" She turns around to see the sou-taicho standing at the door way

"I need your assistance"

"Is it about the Ukitake-san and the others"

"Hai..."

"Wagata, I will be there shortly" The sou-taicho nodded and left, before he left somebody spoke out

"Sou-taicho, what's going to happen to Kurosaki Ichigo" He turned around to see Toshiro sitting up from his bed

"We are about to discuss that, at the meeting today, we will send a hell butterfly to inform you" The sou-taicho left after he said that

**The Senzaikyu**

Ichigo groaned as he slowly got up, he looked around to see he was back in the Senzaikyu, he grabbed his neck, to feel the collar, yup it was back on, he looked at his clothes to see they were white again

"Back here again" He finally got to his feet and looked out the window

"What exactly happened?" He clutched his head again to hear his voice

**_"You wanna know what happened? Well I'll tell you, you attacked your friends!" _**

"Teme..."

**_"Demo for some reason I couldn't hurt that one friend of yours!" _**

"Nani? Who?"

_**"You precious friend Kuchiki Rukia, I will find a way to kill her, if she dies, I will be able to take over!" **_

"Leave her alone!"

He finally left him alone, Ichigo was still standing, until he heard the door open

**1st Division Barracks**

The remaining captains Komamura, Byakuya, Kurotsuchi, and Kenpachi were lined up, the sou-taicho speaked up

"I have called this meeting to discuss about the prisoner Kurosaki Ichigo" The captains looked at him, except for Byakuya who always kept his eyes closed

"As you know Kurosaki Ichigo has injured four of our captains Soi Fon, Hitsugaya Toshiro, Ukitake Jushiro, and Kyoraku Shunsui, they are right now being taken cared of by Unohana-taicho, he has also attacked Kuchiki-taicho, but he wasn't critically injured. Todays battle has made me make up my decision, Kurosaki Ichigo will be executed by the end of this week, which is in 5 days! I will inform the captains once they have been healed. Any objections?!"

The captains stayed silent

"Alright, then it is final! You are all dismissed!" The captains left

**The Senzaikyu**

Ichigo was still standing, until he heard the door open, he turned towards them

"Kurosaki Ichigo, we are here to tell you the day of your execution"

"When is it?"

"Its in 5 days" Ichigo's face remained the same, when he said that

"Good to know, arigato for telling me" Ichigo faced the window

The guards left, Ichigo started thinking

_"So my execution will be at the end of this week, so I only got 5 days to live" _

"Strange when they told me, I didn't care"

**4th Division**

Rukia went to the 4th division to check up on her captain, when she arrived, she saw him sitting up

"Oh? Kuchiki"

"Ukitake-taicho how are you feeling?"

"Fine...the wound wasn't that serious" Rukia looked down, before she spoke a hell butterfly came in, Ukitake let Rukia get it, when she was done, her eyes widened, and fell to her knees

"What is it Kuchiki?!"

"Its Ichigo's execution day it has been changed"

"Nani?!"

"Its in five days, thats the sou-taicho's final decision"

Ukitake wasn't surprised, he could tell that todays battle was obviously going to change it

The other captains have received the same message, Toshiro was surprised, he whispered

"Kurosaki..."

Rukia told her captain

"Taicho, I'm going to visit Renji"

"Alright"

**Renji's room**

"Renji its me"

"Come in, Rukia"

Rukia slid open the door, and walked in quietly

"Renji, his date has been changed......its in 5 days"

"Nani?!"

"They battled today, it made the Sou-taicho decide"

"Ichigo...."

**Senzaikyu**

His hollow spoke to him again

**_"Ichigo....when your outside of these walls I will make my appearance once more, but this time I will kill them!"_**

**_

* * *

_**

Preview:

"Ichigo....I have one question to ask you?"

"What is it?"

"I need you to tell me the reason this time, why do you stop your blade, when I appear?"

* * *

**Well there you have it the chapter after the next one, might be the last one, it might if I make the battles longer, then maybe three or four chapters after chaper 8 might be the last ones.**

**Please let me know if I'm missing a translation, cause I feel like I am, and also tell me if there are mistakes like spelling, etc**

**Next update: I will be taking a short break soon, but my next update will be March 7, after that I'm taking a break, so I can work on the chapters after chapter 8, because after that chapter it gets really exciting, battles, Ichigo's second hollow form, and Rukia, so I need time to plan it all out, and make it really descriptive, at least I will try, when chapter 8 is out I will tell you how long my break will be**

**Translations:**

**Nani-What**

**Teme-Bastard/Bitch**

**Demo-But**

**Hai-Yes**

**Shimata-Crap/Shit**

**Kaja-Mommy**

**Arigato-Thank you**

**Bakamo-Idiot**

**Wagata-I understand/Fine**

**Iie-No**

**Nii-sama-Brother**

**So Ka-I see**

**Chotto Matte-Wait a minute**

**Matte-Wait**

**Taicho-Captain**

**Fukutaicho-Vice-Captain/Lieutenant**

**Sou-taicho-Captain Commander**

**Reiatsu-Spirit energy/Spiritual Pressure**

**Chire-Scatter**

**Sōten ni zase-Sit upon the Frozen Heavens**

**Koi oi-Come/Come on**


	8. Chapter 8 The Day has Come

**Warning: If you dont like the whole ichigo and rukia part dont read, if u do then go ahead**

**A/N: I want to thank eveyone who added my story, and reviewed it too, it makes me happy to hear that people love it, keep it up**

**Before u add to favorite or story alert, can u please tell me what u thought of this chapter**

**Please after you read this, can you tell me if there is a spelling mistake, or a sentence is missing a word, let me know in your reviews or message so I can correct it**

Bleach: The 4th Movie

**Previously:**

**Senzaikyu**

His hollow spoke to him again

**_"Ichigo....when your outside of these walls I will make my appearance once more, but this time I will kill them! Everyone you care about! Will Die!"_**

* * *

After his hollow said that, Ichigo started to hope that Rukia doesn't go to see him die, his soul will never find peace if that happened. He slammed his fist against the wall

"Shit! How can I be this weak! I can't protect anyone!"

_Flashback_

_"Ichigo! Stop!" She ran towards him, when Ichigo reached the person, it suddenly vanished_

_Then everything went black, Ichigo opened his eyes, to see his mother on top of him, he got up and started to shake her shoulders_

_"Kaja! Kaja!" He didn't want believe it, he didn't want to believe that she would never open her eyes, she will never wake up_

_Flashback_

"I thought after I got the power of a shinigami I can protect those close, but still!"

_Flashback_

_"You must become a shinigami" Ichigo gasped_

_"I don't know if this will work, but if it doesn't work you will die" It was silent between them_

_"Give me the sword, shinigami"_

_"Its not shinigami, its Kuchiki Rukia" Ichigo grabbed the sword_

_"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo" They plunged the sword into Ichigo's chest_

_After that day Ichigo finally had that power, but it still wasn't enough_

_Flashback_

"What am I supposed to do?!"

**Three Days later**

Ichigo woke up to see it was the next day, tomorrow is the day

"Tomorrow is the day" Ichigo got up

Rukia wasn't taking it very well, she stayed in her room, some of the maids brought in food for her

Ichigo didn't want to leave this place, if he did his hollow will cause trouble, like he said

_****__"Ichigo....when your outside of these walls I will make my appearance once more, but this time I will kill them! Everyone you care about! Will Die!"_

**Kuchiki Manor**

Rukia was facing the garden, she could see the Senzaikyu from her room, she knew this was his last day, in the Senzaikyu and in Soul Society

"I'm sorry, Ichigo...."

_"I wonder if he can sense my reiatsu" _She sent a quick burst

**Senzaikyu**

Ichigo felt like someone was watching him, but since he was so high up he can't tell

He stood up, to get away from the window, so he doesn't get that feeling anymore, but when he was walking away he felt a similar reiatsu

"That reiatsu!" He ran back to the window

"Was that!" He started to look around, he knew these walls were sucking out his reiatsu but he had to try, he was able to concentrate on that energy and sent some back

**Kuchiki Manor**

Rukia went to her bed, but then she felt it

"Ichigo!" She turned around

"That was his! Just now!"

"How can he sense it from there, I didn't think he would be able to, he shoudn't be able to sense any! How?"

**1st Division**

Yamamoto was getting everything ready, the execution was going to be tomorrow, in the afternoon

He already told the kido corps to be prepared, all captains are suppose to be there tomorrow

Ukitake-taicho couldn't do anything now, the sou-taicho won't change his mind, unless something happened, but we need a miracle for that

**Senzaikyu**

Ichigo smiled, he started to remember the old times

When he met her

When he rescued her

When she decided to stay in Soul Society

When she came back

When she came to assist Ichigo in saving Orihime

And when he rescued her from being killed by Yammy

Ichigo looked up at the sky, the sun wasn't set yet, but it made him remember

"I still don't like sunsets" He remembered he told that to his mom

_Flashback_

_"Ichigo, do you kike sunsets?"_

_"There pretty, but I don't really like them_

_Flashback_

Ichigo remembering the past, made time go by fast, the sun was going down

Ichigo wanted to go to his inner world, he closed his eyes and concentrated

**Inner world**

Ichigo opened his eyes to see the buildings and everything else, he was here

_"Ichigo....." _Ichigo turned around to see Zangetsu

"Zangetsu-san..."

_"Why did you come here?" _

"Zangetsu...what can I do? I still want to protect others, demo with him....I can't, he said when he gets out of these walls, he'll kill everyone! Isn't there something I can do?!"

_"Ichigo...you must defeat him, thats your only option"_

"How? He's grown stronger I can feel it..."

_"I can feel as well, your heart isn't completely lost its will"_

"What do you mean?"

_"Look around you, everything is fine, when you have lost all hope, this world will change, it will rain, you can still defeat him Ichigo"_

Ichigo looked down

_"Ichigo, I still see some of my old wielder in you, I wish to see him again, the determination, hope, the will to live, win"_

Ichigo looked at him

"Wagata Zangetsu"

**Senzaikyu**

Ichigo opened his eyes again, and got up

"Back then I thought I lost hope, but I guess I still have some, I'm so stupid"

The sun went down

**Execution day**

The sou-taicho ordered for the guards to get Ichigo, by the time they arrive, and take him to the the Sokyoku it will be the afternoon

The sou-taicho sent a hell butterfly to every captain to let them know to meet at the Sokyoku Hill

Every captain got them, so did the vice-captains

**4th Division **

Toshiro was still in bed, he got up and put on his haori

"Sorry, Kurosaki"

All the other captains had to go this time, unlike Rukia's, they had to show up this time

The captains were already headed there

**Kuchiki Manor**

Byakuya left without saying anything to Rukia

**Senzaikyu**

Ichigo woke up, when he did the door opened, he stood up, to see who it was

The guards came in, the same ones who put him in here

"Kurosaki Ichigo, we are here to take you to the Sokyoku" Ichigo didn't say a word

The ropes connected with his collar, and his hands were tied behind his back again, this time they didn't blindfold him

Ichigo walked across the bridge, he looked to the side to see Soul Society,

_"So this is my last day here"_

When they reached the ground and were walking to the Sokyoku somebody was walking his way, the guards stopped

"Yo Ichigo"

"Renji!" The guards wondered why he was here

"Abarai fuku-taicho why are you here?!"

"Came to say bye to an old friend"

"Renji....I think we should just continue"

"I'll walk with you"

The guards continued walking

"Rukia isn't there is she?"

"Iie, I doubt she wants to see you die, I don't want to see you either, demo the sou-taicho ordered all taichos and fuku-taichos to be there"

They were almost there, Ichigo looked up to see the stand and the Sokyoku, he sighed

Before they reached it, Ichigo all of a sudden felt pain, he fell to his knees in pain, the guards stopped, Renji turned around, to see Ichigo on the ground

"Ichigo!"

The captains turned towards Ichigo and Renji

Ichigo screamed in pain

"Ichigo!" Ichigo tried looking up

"Renji! Run! Get away!"

"What do you mean?!" Black started to show in his eyes, it was covering the white of his eyes, the brown started to turn yellow, it competely covered one of his eyes, Ichigo all of a sudden stayed silent, he stared at nothing

"Ichigo....?"

Renji got thrown back by a sudden burst of Reiatsu, so did the guards, Ichigo stood up, looking down he brought up his hand and easily tore off the collar, his clothes went back to normal, he raised his hand, everybody wondered what he was doing, Ukitake noticed something in the corner of his eye, he saw some flash

"Everybody get down!" They all got down, just in time, he was able to call Zangetsu, he catched it in his hands, Ukitake was shocked

"He was able to bring his zanpakuto!" Ichigo was engulfed in his own reiatsu, they all shielded themselves with thier arms, when it finally stopped, they all turned to look at Ichigo, they all gasped

**Kuchiki Manor**

Rukia was looking for Byakuya but couldn't find him, she suddenly felt the captains reiatsu go up and......Ichigos!

"That's definitely his" Rukia ran towards the Sokyoku

**Sokyoku Hill **

The captains gasped when they saw Ichigo, he changed he was in Bankai, but his clothes were ripped, he had hollow hole, in the center of his chest, with black markings coming of out it, red things were around his wrist, ankle, and his neck, his hair was longer, he had claws, and his mask was completely different, it covered his head, and had two horns

"Is that really Kurosaki Ichigo?!" He ignored them and charged at them

**TO BE CONTINUED......**

* * *

**Preview:**

"This reiatsu, its definitely Ichigo's, demo it feels more like a hollows?!"

**Preview:**

"Kill him!"

* * *

Well here you go, I know its short, sorry about that, anyways tell me what you think, i know this might be different then the one i updated in the afternoon, but I had a couple mistakes in this one

**Next Update: Ok I'm going to be taking a short break, I need some time to write the future chapters, because the chapters are going to have fights in them, so I need time, sorry to disappoint some of you, I'll try to hurry, but I need some time, don't worry when I update it will be worth it**

**Translations:**

**Nani-What**

**Teme-Bastard/Bitch**

**Demo-But**

**Hai-Yes**

**Shimata-Crap/Shit**

**Kaja-Mommy**

**Arigato-Thank you**

**Bakamo-Idiot**

**Wagata-I understand/Fine**

**Iie-No**

**Nii-sama-Brother**

**So Ka-I see**

**Chotto Matte-Wait a minute**

**Matte-Wait**

**Taicho-Captain**

**Fukutaicho-Vice-Captain/Lieutenant**

**Sou-taicho-Captain Commander**

**Reiatsu-Spirit energy/Spiritual Pressure**

**Chire-Scatter**

**Sōten ni zase-Sit upon the Frozen Heavens**

**Koi oi-Come/Come on**


	9. Chapter 9 Renji vs Hollow Ichigo

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait, but I got stuck on this chapter, I'm trying to get my chapters longer, but in the previews it says the next fight, and I will really appreciate it if you guys give me some ideas that I could have in the fights**

**Bleach the 4th movie**

**Previously**

**Sokyoku Hill **

The captains gasped when they saw Ichigo, he changed he was in Bankai, but his clothes were ripped, he had hollow hole, in the center of his chest, with black markings coming of out it, red things were around his wrist, ankle, and his neck, his hair was longer, he had claws, and his mask was completely different, it covered his head, and had two horns

"Is that really Kurosaki Ichigo?!" He ignored them and charged at them

* * *

**Somewhere in the Seireitei**

Rukia was still heading towards the Sokyoku hill

"This reiatsu, its definitely Ichigo's, demo it feels more like a hollows?!" She continued to run, she didn't care if she got tired

"What's going on, over there?!"

**Sokyoku Hill**

Hollow Ichigo charged at them, Renji appeared in front of him, and blocked his attack

"Ichigo! Stop it!" He didn't say anything, he put more force, forcing Renji to be pushed back

"Ichigo!" Renji tried pushing him back, but no luck, the sou-taicho then said

"I order all captains to..." The captains turned to face him

"Kill him!" Renji was struggling, but he was still able to speak

"Sou-taicho, please give me permission...." Hollow Ichigo pushed him back, Renji landed a couple feet away from the sou-taicho

"....to fight him alone" The sou-taicho was silent, but nodded, Renji turned back to face the hollowfied Ichigo

"Ichigo, I don't want to fight you, demo.....I must" He pulled up his sword, and said

"Howl, Zabimaru" his sword turned into a 6 segmented blade, Hollow Ichigo stayed silent, Renji swung Zabimaru, the blades headed straight for him, all he did was bring up Tensa to block it, Renji brought back Zabimaru, and swung his blade once again

He used sonido to get behind Renji, Renji quickly turned around to block his attack, he was surprised

_"He used sonido!" _

Renji swung his blade once again, he used sonido to dodge, Renji brought his blade to his side, with Zabimaru's blade following (**He did the same thing, like in ichigo vs renji's fight in fade to black, when Renji was saying "What? What exactly are you trying to get me to remember?" how he attacked Ichigo, and ichigo was blocking, thats what he did"**) Renji looked at him

"Looks like this won't be easy" His reiatsu started flaring up

**Seireitei**

Rukia stopped a couple yards away from the stairs that lead to the Sokyoku Hill

She looked up

"Almost there" Before she continued she sensed familiar reiatsu go up

"That reiatsu its....Renji's!" She continued running

"I have to hurry!"

**Sokyoku Hill**

Renji was panting as he brought back Zabimaru, Hollow Ichigo was standing until he turned to look at the captains, before he looked at everyone else Renji yelled out

"Bankai!" A giant snake came out, Renji's appearance changed as well

"Hihio Zabimaru" He swung Zabimaru, the snake hisses as it goes after Hollow Ichigo

Hollow Ichigo uses sonido to dodge his attacks

Renji continues to swing Zabimaru, making it go after him

Renji noticed black reiatsu forming on his sword, Renji knew exactly what he was going to do, he swung Zabimaru at him, pushing him back, but Ichigo was using Zangetsu to block it from getting its jaws near him, he released his Getsuga Tensho into its mouth, the joints came apart and fell to the ground. Renji saw Ichigo land a couple feet away from him

"So thats what you were going to do, I thought you were trying to release that Getsuga Tensho on me, but it looks like you were storing it into your blade to get rid of Zabimaru, too bad....it didn't work" He made no sudden movement, he ignored the fact that Zabimaru's joints were connecting again, Zabimaru got up behind him and attacked him

He used Sonido to get behind it he brought his sword down, Renji dislocated it so he misses

He used sonido again to get in front of Renji, he tried slicing him, but he quickly moved, he made Zabimaru, attack him from behind him, without looking he blocked it with his hand, Renji was surprised

"Nani? With his bare hand he stopped it?! That means he could of done that anytime! Impossible..." Hollow Ichigo took his eyes off of him, and started looking around, Renji was confused

"What's he doing? It looks like's he's looking for something?" Hollow Ichigo stopped looking around when Zabimaru came up from behind, he vanished only to reappear in behind Renji, he quickly used Zabimaru's joints as a shield, to block his attack

He pushed him away, and made Zabimaru charge at him

The captains watch as Renji fights the hollowfied Ichigo, Ukitake says

"Ichigo-kun keeps searching for something" Yamamoto nodded

"It seems like he is" Kyoraku tilted his hat forward

"If Abarai-kun loses, were gonna have to fight him" Ukitake says

"I don't think I can, Ichigo-kun has done so much for us, he's a kind man, he's our friend.......now's he our enemy, I don't think I can lift my sword at him" Toshiro then thought

_"Kurosaki....I"m sorry, but we must"_

Renji was getting exhausted

"Looks like he's trying a little now" Hollow Ichigo shot a Getsuga Tensho at him, once again he used Zabimaru's joints as a shield, when he looked to see, he saw he vanished

He reappeared behind Renji, Renji quickly turned around, but before he could react he was hit by a Getsuga Tensho

**Sokyoku Hill**

Rukia was running through the trees, as she got closer she could feel Renji's and Ichigo's

"Almost there..." One of the reiatsu's started to drop

"That's Renji's! His reiatsu is dropping!" She started to run faster

She finally arrived to see Renji on his knees and.....

**Renji vs Hollow Ichigo**

Renji was on his knees, he took some of the damage, he got up and said

"Hikotsu Taiho" Red reiatsu got between the joints and a red ball of energy started to form in Zabimaru's mouth as he got closer to Ichigo, it fired, Hollow Ichigo made move to dodge it. Renji fell back to his knees, Hikotsu Taiho takes up alot of energy. From Renji's point of view he saw it hit him, but when the smoke cleared. Hollow Ichigo had his blade up,

"He blocked it!"

before he got up he heard someone yell

"Renji!" Renji turned around to see Rukia running her way

"Rukia!" He turned his attention back to his opponent, he saw him staring at Rukia

_"At least he's distracted" _Renji yelled at Rukia

"Rukia stay back!" Rukia stopped

"Renji!" She turned her attention to Ichigo

"Is that Ichigo?" She whispered, she saw his long orange hair

"It is him....." Renji walked over to Rukia, but stopped a couple yards away

"Rukia you have to go"

"I'm not leaving!" Renji brought Zabimaru back, and started to walk towards her

"Rukia! Leave!" Before he used Zabimaru to give her a lift, he felt something go though his stomach, he saw Rukia with a horrified face, he looked down to see a black blade sticking out

He turned his head to see Hollow Ichigo standing behind him

Renji started to spit out blood, Zabimaru's bankai vanished, Hollow Ichigo picked him up using his blade, and through him far back, near the captains. Rukia yelled out

"Renji!"

Unohana went over to Renji

"He's still alive, but he's in critical condition, Isane" Isane went to her captain

"Hai"

"I need your help in healing him"

"Hai..."

Hollow Ichigo turned his attention back to Rukia, he started walking towards her

"Ichigo....." She was too scared to move

**TO BE CONTINUED......**

* * *

Next Battle: Hollow Ichigo vs Byakuya Round 3

Really Short preview:

Hollow Ichigo begins to walk up to her, but is stopped by Byakuya getting in front of Rukia, Hollow Ichigo stares at him, Byakuya pulls out his blade, and turns to Rukia to say something, he still had his blade out, in front of her, when he turns around he's attacked by Hollow Ichigo Byakuya blocks his attack and pushed him back, uses shunpo to go after him

Rukia confused thinks

_"After Nii-sama pulled out his sword, and turned to look at me, he attacked, why? Did he think he was going to hurt me? He hurts anybody that gets near me...." _She gritted her teeth

"What's going on?"

* * *

**Sorry for the long update, but I needed a quick break, and I needed time to plan out the future chapters, and make the fights longer, this one might be the shortest one for now :) If I get over 5 reviews or at least 5 I will continue on the say I said I would**

**Next update: March 25: I know thats a long time, but like i said i need time to write the next chapter**

**A/N: I you have any ideas for events/parts of the fights feel free to tell me, I would appreciate it if i got some help**

**Translations**

**Nani-What**

**Teme-Bastard/Bitch**

**Demo-But**

**Hai-Yes**

**Ite-Ow  
**

**Shimata-Crap/Shit**

**Kaja-Mommy**

**Arigato-Thank you**

**Bakamo-Idiot**

**Wagata-I understand/Fine**

**Iie-No**

**Nii-sama-Brother**

**So Ka-I see**

**Chotto Matte-Wait a minute**

**Matte-Wait**

**Taicho-Captain**

**Fukutaicho-Vice-Captain/Lieutenant**

**Sou-taicho-Captain Commander**

**Reiatsu-Spirit energy/Spiritual Pressure**

**Chire-Scatter**

**Sōten ni zase-Sit upon the Frozen Heavens**

**Koi oi-Come/Come on**


	10. Chapter 10 Hollow Ichigo vs Byakuya

**Warning: If you dont like the whole Ichigo and Rukia part dont read, if u do then go ahead**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who added my story, and reviewed it too, it makes me happy to hear that people love it, keep it up**

**Before u add to favorite or story alert, can u please tell me what u thought of this chapter**

**Please after you read this, can you tell me if there is a spelling mistake, or a sentence is missing a word, let me know in your reviews or message so I can correct it**

**A/N: Oh and another thing I changed the beginning of what the preview was, sorry, when I was writing this I had to make a few changes**

Bleach: The 4th Movie

**Previously:**

Hollow Ichigo turned his attention back to Rukia, he started walking towards her

"Ichigo....." She was too scared to move

* * *

"Ichigo......" That was all she could whisper

Hollow Ichigo begins walking up to her, Rukia didn't move, she just saw Renji get stabbed, she doesn't know what he will do to her

As he walks up to her, he is stopped by Byakuya getting in front of Rukia, and striking at him, Hollow Ichigo blocks his sword, Byakuya pushes him back, Hollow Ichigo stares at him, Byakuya turns to Rukia to say something, he had his blade out in front of her, when he turns around he's attacked by Hollow Ichigo Byakuya blocks his attack and pushed him back once again, except Byakuya uses shunpo to go after him

Rukia confused thinks, Rukia fell to the ground, when Hollow Ichigo striked, the pressure made her fall

_"When Nii-sama turned to look at me, he attacked, why? Did he think he was going to hurt me?"_ Rukia whispered

"Ichigo...." Byakuya backed away, and pointed his finger at him

"Hado 4 Byakurai" a bolt of lightning shot out, Hollow Ichigo dodged, Byakuya appeared behind him

"Hado 33 Sokatsui" Hollow Ichigo used his blade to block it, Byakuya appeared behind him and striked, but he blocked his sword, Hollow Ichigo pushed him back started to slash his sword at him, Byakuya was having a hard time keeping up

**Back with the captains**

Kyoraku looked at Ukitake

"Ukitake we should probably get Kuchiki-chan, she's in a dangerous place" Ukitake nodded, he used shunpo to try to get to Rukia

**Hollow Ichigo vs Byakuya**

Hollow Ichigo and Byakuya had their blades locked, until Hollow Ichigo saw Ukitake approaching Rukia, Byakuya saw Hollow Ichigo use sonido to get out of the lock

Rukia was watching Ichigo vs Byakuya until he heard someone yell

"Kuchiki!" She turned her head to see her captain running towards her

"Ukitake-taicho!"

"Kuchiki we need to get away from here" Before he reached her, Hollow Ichigo appeared in front of him, and attacked him, Ukitake dodged by using shunpo, he went back to the captains, Hollow Ichigo glared at him, Ukitake was confused

"Why did he attack when I got near her" Kyoraku tilted his hat forward

"It looks to me, that Ichigo-kun is still in there somewhere"

While Hollow Ichigo was distracted Byakuya decided to try to get Rukia out of here, he appeared behind Rukia and put a hand on her shouler

"Nii-sama....."

"Rukia you need to get out of here"

"Demo-" She was cut off when Hollow Ichigo attacked Byakuya, Byakuya blocked his sword, Rukia yelled out

"Nii-sama!" Hollow Ichigo pushed him back and went after him, Rukia was confused

_"He hurts anybody that gets near me...." _She gritted her teeth

"What's going on?"

Byakuya was using certain Hado spells, so it can buy him time to strike

"Hado 31 Shakkaho" A red ball shot of his hand, he dodged it and used sonido to get in front of Byakuya he slashed down, Byakuya appeared behind him and slashed his sword at his back, Hollow Ichigo made no sudden movement, Byakuya was confused

Until he saw his back heal instantly

"High-speed regeneration!" Hollow Ichigo suddenly turned around and slashed Byakuya across the chest,

Byakuya back away, and started panting, and blood fell on the ground, Hollow Ichigo was just watching Byakuya

Byakuya brought up his sword, and used shunpo to get in front of him, their blades clashed, Byakuya was pushing him back, until he said

"Hado 63 Soren Sokatsui" Hollow Ichigo dodged and slashed his sword down, Byakuya brought up his sword to block it, he could tell that they he was putting force into it

"Hado 33 Sokatsui" Once again he dodged the attack, Byakuya then said

"Bakudo 21 Sekienton" A blast of smoke appeared, Byakuya used that opportunity to strike at him, but when he saw his back was turned and striked, Hollow Ichigo blocked it with his blade, Byakuya backed away, he saw black and red reiatsu gathering on his blade

He all of a sudden swung his blade, a huge Black Getsuga Tensho shot off his blade, it headed towards Byakuya

"Bakudo 81 Danku" A rectangular barrier in front of him, it was able to stand up against his attack, he brought his sword up to his face

"Chire, Senbonzakura" A blade turned into a thousand blades, the blades headed towards Hollow Ichigo, he used sonido to dodge them,

Seeing him do this, reminded Byakuya of his second fight against Ichigo, when he released his Bankai, he was able to defeat his Bankai's blades

He then brought back his blades, and they were one blade again, he lifted his sword, the blade facing the ground, he then dropped it

"Bankai" Giant blades rose from the ground

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" The blades then scattered into millions of blades, Byakuya used his hand to control them, he held his hand at Hollow Ichigo, the blades headed straight for him, he used Getsuga Tensho to make the blades scatter, he used that opportunity to charge at Byakuya, Byakuya used shunpo to get behind him, he brought down his blade, Hollow Ichigo used sonido to get behind him, he used Getsuga Tensho

Everybody thought Byakuya was hit, when the smoke cleared they say Senbonzakura shielding him

_Flashback_

_When he used Getsuga Tensho, Byakuya used the 81 spell Danku_

_He the used Senbonzakura to shield himself, when the spell broke_

_Flashback_

Byakuya lifted up his hand

"Hado 33 Sokatsui" the blast hit Hollow Ichigo, on his shoulder, but it healed instantly

Byakuya attacked him, their blades clashed, he started swinging his sword, but Hollow Ichigo was still able to block them all

Byakuya brought up his hand and said

"Bakudo 4 Hainawa" An energy rope entangled hollow ichigo, Byakuya used that opportunity to say

"Hado 4 Byakurai" before it reached him, Hollow Ichigo already broke free, he moved away, he went up to Byakuya, and brought his sword down, Byakuya didn't have time to react, he had a large gash on his shoulder **(its like when Byakuya and Kenpachi fought, when Kenpachi brought his sword down on Byakuya, in the filler)**

Byakuya used Senbonzakura to attack him

**Rukia's POV**

Rukia was still on the ground, she watched her brother and Ichigo fight, except that wasn't the Ichigo she knew

"Ichigo....."

**Hollow Ichigo vs Byakuya**

Hollow Ichigo fired a Black Getsuga Tensho at him, Byakuya brought up his hand, he used Senbonzakura as a shield. He then shot of his hand at Hollow Ichigo Senbonzakura went after him

Hollow Ichigo was just avoiding it, Byakuya saw that they were getting to close to Rukia

Rukia also saw that while Hollow Ichigo was dodgin he was getting closer

Hollow Ichigo dodged, but when he did Senbonzakura's blades were heading straight for Rukia

Rukia saw the blades coming straight for her, Rukia closed her eyes, she felt no pain come, all she heard was a slashing sound

When she opened her eyes she saw Hollow Ichigo in front of her, with his arm spread out, his blade was still giving off traces of his Getsuga Tensho, Rukia was confused, she whispered to herself

"Did he...just..protect me....." she then said

"Ichigo....." Hollow Ichigo turned around to face her, Rukia was just staring at him, she heard him whisper

"Ru-Ruk-Rukia....." Her eyes widened when she heard that, she then saw Senbonzakura's blades coming up from behind him

Hollow Ichigo bent down and grabbed Rukia and lifted her up, he used Sonido to escape Senbonzakura's blades

Byakuya narrowed his eyes when he saw him pick up Rukia and take her, he used Senbonzakura to try to get him to let go of her, when he shot out his hand, he almost got him, but he also almost got Rukia as well

"No use..." Byakuya made Senbonzakura's blades stop, Hollow Ichigo turned around to look at Byakuya, he turned back to Rukia, and set her down. He turned back to face Byakuya, before he disappeared

Byakuya saw his move coming and once again used Senbonzakura as a shield, Hollow Ichigo started releasing energy his blade was penetrating Byakuya's shield

"Impossible!" Byakuya back away before he shot out his hand at him, Senbonzakura started attacking him

Byakuya started to notice that his speed and strength is increasing

_"Was he just toying with me before...." _Hollow Ichigo disappeared before reappearing on top of Byakuya, Byakuya quickly looked up and blocked his incoming blow, Byakuya had to get Rukia out of here, but he had to keep Hollow Ichigo occupied

Byakuya backed away before saying

Bakudo 63 Sajo Sabaku" A yellow chain appeared and binded Hollow Ichigo before he struggled, Byakuya said

"Bakudo 61 Rikujokoro" 6 yellow beams of light slammed into Hollow Ichigo's waist, he was unable to move

He used that opportunity to get to Rukia, Rukia saw him coming

"Nii-sama!" Byakuya told her

"Rukia...you need to get out of here"

"I can't Ichigo is still in there!" Byakuya walks up to her

Hollow Ichigo sees him approaching her, he begins to struggle

He starts screaming, the spell begins to break, Byakuya turns to look at him before turning his attention back to Rukia

"Rukia stay away from here" Rukia yells out

"No! I won't!" Before he says anything else, he sees blood come out, he looks at Rukia who has a horrified face

"Nii-sama!" He looks down to see a hand sticking out of his stomach, he looks behind him to see Hollow Ichigo there his arm into his back

"You broke out that fast......" Hollow Ichigo throws him back

Rukia yells out

"Nii-sama!" Hollow Ichigo looks back at her

Rukia doesn't say a thing

**TO BE CONTINUED......**

* * *

**Next fight: Hollow Ichigo vs Toshiro round 2**

"Nii-sama!" Rukia saw Hollow Ichigo cut down Byakuya, Byakuya fell to the ground, blood splurted out, as he lay unconcsious, after Byakuya fell to the ground, Hollow Ichigo turned around to block a certain blade

Ukitake yelled out

"Hitsugaya-taicho!" Toshiro charged in when Byakuya was defeated

(this might be changed when I update the chapter)

* * *

**Well there you go chapter 10, I hope you liked it tell me what you thought of this**

**Next update: Next thursday**

**If I get 6 reviews or past that, I will update**

**Translations:**

**Nani-What**

**Teme-Bastard/Bitch**

**Demo-But**

**Hai-Yes**

**Ite-Ow  
**

**Shimata-Crap/Shit**

**Kaja-Mommy**

**Arigato-Thank you**

**Bakamo-Idiot**

**Wagata-I understand/Fine**

**Iie-No**

**Nii-sama-Brother**

**So Ka-I see**

**Chotto Matte-Wait a minute**

**Matte-Wait**

**Taicho-Captain**

**Fukutaicho-Vice-Captain/Lieutenant**

**Sou-taicho-Captain Commander**

**Reiatsu-Spirit energy/Spiritual Pressure**

**Chire-Scatter**

**Sōten ni zase-Sit upon the Frozen Heavens**

**Koi oi-Come/Come on**


	11. Chapter 11 Hollow Ichigo vs Toshiro Rd 2

**Warning: If you dont like the whole ichigo and rukia part dont read, if u do then go ahead  
**

**A/N: I want to thank eveyone who added my story, and reviewed it too, it makes me happy to hear that people love it, keep it up**

**Before u add to favorite or story alert, can u please tell me what u thought of this chapter, if you want me to continue I just need 6 reviews, to let me know that people wish to know what happens next  
**

**Please after you read this, can you tell me if there is a spelling mistake, or a sentence is missing a word, or a word in missing a letter let me know in your reviews or message so I can correct it**

**Bleach: The 4th Movie, The Hollow Within**

**Previously:**

"Nii-sama!" He looks down to see a hand sticking out of his stomach, he looks behind him to see Hollow Ichigo there his arm into his back

"You broke out that fast......" Hollow Ichigo throws him back

Rukia yells out

"Nii-sama!" Hollow Ichigo looks back at her

Rukia doesn't say a thing

* * *

"Nii-sama!" Rukia saw Hollow Ichigo cut down Byakuya, Byakuya fell to the ground, as his won blood fell on the ground, as he lay unconscious. Hollow Ichigo turned around to block a certain blade, and certain captain.

Ukitake yelled out

"Hitsugaya-taicho!" Toshiro charged in when Byakuya was defeated

Hollow Ichigo made no sudden movement, as he blocked Toshiro's sword

Ice started to form on Toshiro's sword, he brought his sword down, Hollow Ichigo backed away as ice came towards him** (Like in Toshiro's fight again the 3rd Espada, when ice formed on his sword, thats what I mean)**

He used Getsuga Tensho to destroy it, Toshiro came at him,

"Sōten ni Zase, Hyorinmaru!" An ice dragon came out and headed straight for Hollow Ichigo, Hollow Ichigo raised his sword, when the ice dragon got close enough, he brought down his sword, the force was able to split in half, Toshiro shielded himself, when he looked back at Hollow Ichigo, he saw that he was gone, he started to look around

Toshiro quickly turned around, to block his strike, Toshiro was blown away, he crashed into the ground, he used his sword to help him get up, he looked up and pointed his sword at him

"Hyorinmaru!" Multiple dragons came at him, Hollow Ichigo used Sonido to dodge them all, he got closer to Toshiro and slashed his sword down, Toshiro dodged, he came up from behind, but Hollow Ichigo turned around to block, since Toshiro was up closed he released a Getsuga Tensho, Toshiro immediately backed away, he fired an ice dragon to counter it, when the two clashed, their was an explosion, Toshiro swung his sword down to clear the smoke, he lost sight of Hollow Ichigo.

Toshiro looked around, he then sensed his reiatsu he looked above him to see a Getsuga Tensho heading straight for him, Toshiro moved, Hollow Ichigo just looked at him.

Toshiro pointed his sword at him and said

"Bankai" Toshiro transformed into his Bankai form

"Daiguren Hyorinmaru" Hollow Ichigo charged at him, Toshiro summoned an ice dragon, this time it was larger, Hollow Ichigo dodged it, Toshiro came up from behind, and brought down his sword

Hollow Ichigo grabbed his sword with his bare hand

"Nani?!" Hollow Ichigo attempted to stab Toshiro, but Toshiro used his wing to shield himself, Toshiro used his tale, to attack him, Hollow Ichigo backed away and grabbed his tale, to throw him into the ground again, Toshiro got up and fired an ice dragon at him, Hollow Ichigo just used sonido to dodge

Toshiro reappeared behind him, Hollow Ichigo easily got behind him, he grabbed his wing and ripped it off, Toshiro shocked, backs away, his wing slowly regenerates itself

_"He doesn't look like he's putting much effort, and he's still this strong__, is he just toying with me........Kurosaki...."_

Toshiro charges at him their swords clash, Toshiro pushed him back_  
_

"Hyōryū Senbi" Toshiro swings his sword in a linear direction, ice came out of his blade in the form on a crescent, Hollow Ichigo stabbed through the ice, but then got engulfed by one of Toshiro's dragons

When Hollow Ichigo was about to stab through it, Toshiro fired an ice dragon

The dragon engulfed him, it then spread, Toshiro looked back at him, he saw hollow Ichigo frozen, Toshiro turned around

"Its over, sorry Kurosaki..." Toshiro was still in his Bankai form, he started walking towards Rukia

"Kuchiki, sorry, demo I had to" Rukia didn't say a word, Toshiro then said

"Ekio, we-" Toshiro quickly looked to his side, Rukia saw him stop and the next things she knows she's shielded by Toshiro's wings,

Toshiro immediately used his wings to shield themselves from an attack

Rukia shielded her eyes, when she was hit by the immense force, Toshiro lowered his wings

When he lowered his wings he saw Hollow Ichigo, his sword was still giving off traces of his Getsuga Tensho, that he just fired, Rukia then said

"Hitsugaya-taicho!" Toshiro eyes didn't leave Hollow Ichigo, but he still said

"Kuchiki, I don't think there is a way to save him, even if their is, how can we?"

"Their might be a way....." Rukia said quietly, Toshiro still didn't look at her, he had a feeling if he looked away, Hollow Ichigo will attack

"If you shatter his mask, Ichigo will have control"

"Wagata....Kuchiki he seems to only wish to keep you safe, I might have an idea, demo if it doesn't work you might get hurt, if I'm going to get close enough, I"m going to have to throw an attack at you, most likely he'll stop it before he hits you, I'll use that chance to shatter that mask"

"Demo, Hitsugaya-taicho if it works, Ichigo will still be killed, he already injured, Renji and Nii-sama, how will we keep him from getting executed?!"

"Don't worry, theirs some taicho's that wish to save him, besides, I kind of miss Kurosaki calling me 'Toshiro' " Toshiro smiled, he used shunpo to get behind him, he swung his sword, without effort Hollow Ichigo blocked it

Toshiro pushed him back, he then fired

"Hyōryū Senbi" A crescent shaped wave of ice headed straight for him, Hollow Ichigo sliced in half

But Toshiro sent another except it was heading straight for Rukia, Toshiro whispered

"I hope this works"

Hollow Ichigo disappeared and reappeared in front of Rukia, he blocked the attack, with his own Getsuga Tensho, the explosion caused smoke

Toshiro used shunpo to appear behind Hollow Ichigo, but when he striked, he was surprised

**TO BE CONTINUED............**

* * *

**Next fight: Toshiro vs Hollow Ichigo part 2**

Toshiro fell to the ground, defeated

**Soi fon and Komamura vs Hollow Ichigo**

After Toshiro's effort, Soi fon and Komamura stepped in

* * *

**My next update will be next Saturday. This fight will continue in the next chapter, its going to be in 2 parts, but don't worry it won't last much. Sorry that this chapter was short. Anyways, review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.  
**

**Translations:**

**Nani-What**

**Teme-Bastard/Bitch**

**Demo-But**

**Hai-Yes**

**Ite-Ow  
**

**Shimata-Crap/Shit**

**Bakaro-Stupid/dumbass  
**

**Kaja-Mommy**

**Ekio-Let's go  
**

**Arigato-Thank you**

**Ja na-See ya  
**

**Bakamo-Idiot**

**Wagata-I understand/Fine**

**Iie-No**

**Nii-sama-Brother**

**So Ka-I see**

**Chotto Matte-Wait a minute**

**Matte-Wait**

**Taicho-Captain**

**Fukutaicho-Vice-Captain/Lieutenant**

**Sou-taicho-Captain Commander**

**Reiatsu-Spirit energy/Spiritual Pressure**

**Chire-Scatter**

**Sōten ni zase-Sit upon the Frozen Heavens**

**Koi oi-Come/Come on**


	12. Chapter 12 Part 2

**Warning: If you dont like the whole Ichigo and Rukia part dont read, if u do go ahead**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who added my story, and reviewed it too, it makes me happy to hear that people love it, keep it up**

**Before u add to favorite or story alert, can u please tell me what u thought of this chapter**

**Please after you read this, can you tell me if there is a spelling mistake, or a sentence is missing a word, let me know in your reviews or message so I can correct it**

**I JUST WANNA SAY IM SORRY THAT I DIDNT UPDATE ON THE DAY I WAS SUPPOSE TO! I HAVEN'T HAD TIME TO GET TO IT. Sorry for the long update, but I couldn't work on this because my older brother was using it, I would of used my laptop but the charger is broken, and the battery needs to be charged, anyways and then i couldnt because i had a friend over, and then I haven't had time to get to it, so please forgive me. And I also will admit sometimes when i was able to get to it, I had a writers block, so this chapter might suck.  
**

**A/N: Read the bottom after the story it explains something that you need to know about  
**

Bleach: The 4th Movie

**Previously:**

Hollow Ichigo disappeared and reappeared in front of Rukia, he blocked the attack, with his own Getsuga Tensho, the explosion caused smoke

Toshiro used shunpo to appear behind Hollow Ichigo, but when he striked, he was surprised

* * *

Hollow Ichigo was able to grab his sword, Toshiro was surprised

"Nani?!" Hollow Ichigo hisses at him, and throws him, Toshiro hits trees

Toshiro tried getting up, Toshiro started something red between the tips of his horns, it started getting bigger

"Cero!" Toshiro was trying to get up faster, but when he got to his feet

Hollow Ichigo fired his cero

Everyone yelled out

"Hitsugaya-taicho!"

Toshiro saw the cero coming, he fired an ice dragon, but it wasnt enough to stop it, Toshiro used his wings to shield himself, they were able to hold off long enough

Toshiro moved his wings he was panting, his Bankai had two flowers left, Toshiro brought up his sword, Hollow Ichigo didn't, Toshiro sent an ice dragon

Hollow Ichigo sliced right through it, he went right towards Toshiro, Toshiro got out of the way, he tried attacking him, but Hollow Ichigo always dodged, Toshiro got some distance between them and said

"Hyōryū Senbi" He shot a crescent shaped ice at him, Hollow Ichigo did some weak swing to push it away, Toshiro used that opportunity to attack him, he blocked his sword, Toshiro sent him up, he flew up as well, Hollow Ichigo was just staring at him, Toshiro flew straight towards him,

"Ryūsenka" Hollow Ichigo was encased in ice, Toshiro backed away, he watched the ice for awhile, before he sighed in relief, the ice started to break

"Nani?!" the ice completely shattered revealing Hollow Ichigo in the middle, he brought up his sword, and slashed down a Getsuga Tensho was heading for Toshiro, Toshiro did the same thing as well but said

"Hyōryū Senbi" Both attacks clashed, Toshiro brought up his hand to shield his face from the smoke, when he put it down, he saw Hollow Ichigo gone, Toshiro started looking around, Toshiro quickly looked behind him to block the attack, but didnt turn around fast enough before he reacted he was hit by a Getsuga Tensho, Toshiro fell to the ground defeated, when everyone looked to see where he landed, they saw him with his Bankai gone, and him unconscious. Unohana went to treat him

Hollow Ichigo brought up his sword, but his arm was stopped by Komamura

"Don't you have any sanity, Kurosaki Ichigo?!" Hollow Ichigo did nothing, Soi Fon then came

"I don't even think he had any?"she then said

"Kurosaki Ichigo we will be ending your life here" She pulled out her sword, before they even blinked Komamura was sent to the ground, Soi fon was surprised

"Nani?!" Hollow Ichigo attacked her, Soi Fon blocked it, she could feel his immense strength

_"Such strength!" _She backed away and held up her sword

"Jinteki Shakusetsu, Suzumebachi" Her sword turned into a black and gold gauntlet with a stinger in her middle finger, after that Komamura came back and said

"Bankai, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō" A giant armored samurai came out, Soi Fon then said

"Ekio!" She charged at him, and Sajin just made his sword go down, hollow Ichigo moved out of the giants way, and grabbed Soi Fon and threw him at the giant, Soi Fon got up, and whipped the blood off her cheek she used shunpo to attack him, he moved but she managed to get his arm, and left the shape of a butterfly there, he looked at it for 1 second before looking at Soifon and Komamura he sent a wave Getsuga Tensho at both of them, Soifon dodged it, Komamura used his giant sword to block it

Komamura then said

"Soifon let me fight him first" Soifon was silent but then said

"Wagata" Komamura's bankai was now attacking Hollow Ichigo, but without effort Hollow Ichigo was just using Sonido to dodge it, it was not until, he got in front of Komamura, and tried attacking him, but he moved away in time. Since he was up close, Komamura tried attacking him, but missed Hollow Ichigo slashed his back, Komamura fell forward but quickly turned around to try to attack him.

Hollow Ichigo backed away, Komamura's bankai attacked him, only to be stopped by his sword. Komamura was surprised

"...!" Hollow Ichigo pointed his head at Komamura's giant, Komamura saw something red forming on the tip of his horns

"Cero!" The cero quickly fired, and hit his Bankai, and the damage went directly to Komamura, he took a few steps back, Hollow Ichigo went up to him and slashed down, Komamura blocked it

"It seems your just going to attack me......" Komamura pushed him back, but when he pushed him back, his Bankai vanished, Hollow Ichigo got behind him and tried to slice him in half, but Sajin moved away in time, before he attacked Hollow Ichigo attacked him first, he blocked it, but got thrown back, he decided to use his Shikai, when he punched him from a distance a giant armored arm came out and attacked him, but its giant fist was easily stopped by Hollow Ichigo's sword

"Nani?!" Komamura put more force into it, Hollow Ichigo threw it to the side, and aimed for Sajin, Komamura didnt have time to react, he got hit on the shoulder, Komamura tried attacking him back, but Hollow Ichigo easily moved away, he appeared behind him and tried slicing him in half, but Sajin moved away in time he backed away a couple feet. when he turned his attention back to Hollow Ichigo he saw him charging up another cero

"Another one?!" He charged at him before he fired, but before he got to him he fired, he dodged it, but was then hit by a Getsuga Tensho

Komamura fell to the ground

Soifon used that opportunity to attack him on the arm where she left her swords mark but before she got to him, he grabbed her by the arm, and threw her, she landed on the ground, but when she looked back at him he vanished, she started to look around, he appeared above her, and fired a Getsuga Tensho at her, Soifon dodged it, she used the ground to launch at him, and attack, Hollow Ichigo blocked her attack, since Soifon was part of the stealth force, she kicked him on the side, it through him back.....a little, he tried slicing her in half, but she blocked it

He then aimed his horns at her, a red ball started to form on tip of his horns, Soifon couldnt move if she moved she most likely get hit by his sword

"Shimata!" Before it fired, Hollow Ichigo got pushed away by someone, Soifon looked to the side to see Komamura standing there

"Komamura!" Komamura is still bleeding, he turns his attention to Hollow Ichigo

He just gets up easily before firing a Getsuga Tensho at them, but this time it had force in it, they both moved out of the way, Soifon then blocked Hollow Ichigo's sword, with her arm, she pushed his sword to the side and aimed for his chest, but Hollow Ichigo used Sonido to move, Komamura attacked him from behind him and hit his shoulder, but it instantly healed, he turned around after he attacked him, and tried stabbing him, Komamura blocked it

But was thrown to the ground when Hollow Ichigo released a burst of energy which sent him straight to the ground, Soifon attacked from behind, Hollow Ichigo blocked it, before attacking her, she tried attacking his arm again, but he moved away, and tried stabbing her, she used her leg to kick his sword, and then attacked him, he pushed her back

Soifon landed on her feet, before she said

"Shunko..." she attacked him, but all he did was block it

"Nani?!" He grabbed her arm, before bringing his sword down, she barely had a chance to move

She was bleeding on the shoulder, Hollow Ichigo threw her at Komamura who was just getting up, they both hit each other

Before Soifon hit Komamura she said

"Impossible! I barely even had a chance.....even with my Shunko he still..."

Both were on the ground now injured

Hollow Ichigo threw a Getsuga Tensho at them, when they started to get up

**Rukia's POV**

Rukia was watching Hollow Ichigo and she saw the captains getting defeated

"Its no use they dont stand a chance, he needs to stop" Rukia got up

"Ichigo......"

**Captains vs Hollow Ichigo POV**

Hollow Ichigo threw another Getsuga Tensho at them

Both captains were on the floor heavily injured. He started walking up to them

Until......

**Captains POV**

The captains were watching the two captains battle Ichigo. Ukitake says

"At this rate they won't survive much longer" Kyoraku tilts his hat up to see Ichigo

"I'm starting to have second thoughts about Ichigo-kun still being in their" Ukitake responds

"He has to be he hasnt hurt Kuchiki at all" Kyoraku then says

"True...."

While their watching Ukitake sees someone running up to the hollowfied Ichigo

"Thats....!"

**Captains vs Hollow Ichigo POV**

As he was walking up to the captains someone ran in front of him, and yelled out

"Yamino! Ichigo!" Hollow Ichigo stopped

Rukia stood in front of him, with her arms spread out, she didn't look frightened, her face looked determined she wanted Ichigo to stop hurting others

The two injured captains looked to see Rukia in front of them, Soi fon said

"Kuchiki Rukia!" Komamura stayed silent and watched to see what happens

The captains on the sidelines watched as Rukia went in front of Ichigo, Ukitake yelled out

"Kuchiki!" Kyoraku tilted his hat up

"Rukia-san...." All the captains and vice watched to see what Hollow Ichigo would do

Hollow Ichigo took two steps forward, before stopping Rukia can barely hear it but he whispered

"Protect....." He held his hand at her, as if he was trying to reach her, until someone attacked him from the side, he quickly used his sword to block it, Rukia looked to see Soifon

He grabbed her leg and threw her, Komamura came up from behind and attacked him using his Shikai, he easily blocked with his sword, but the immense pressure through Rukia to the ground, Hollow Ichigo released a Getsuga Tensho it blasted him far away

Rukia used her arms to shield herself, when she looked up she saw Hollow Ichigo looking at her

He begins to whisper "Protect....must Protect.....must protect you" his voice sounded, like when he uses his hollow mask, but it sounded a bit more like his hollow, he turned around to look at Soifon she heard him whisper

"Kill....." Rukia's eyes widened when she heard that, he charged at the Soifon who was just getting up, but was blocked by Komamura, he fired a Getsuga Tensho which blasted him, Soifon used her sword to attack him, but he used his sword to block it, he pushed her back

He started charging a Cero, Rukia knew she had to stop him. She got up and ran in front of him

"Don't do it! Ichigo!" Hollow Ichigo's cero kept charging, Rukia thought he was going to kill her now, she closed her eyes when it fired.

She felt know pain, when she looked around she saw him fire his cero somewhere else, she looked behind her to see that she fired at Komamura he had his sword out, blocking it. Hollow Ichigo then vanished and appeared in front of Soifon, he brought his sword down, she used Suzumebachi to block it. He started putting more force, Soifon was almost brought to her knees, but before she did she quickly moved out of the way.

She tried attacking him, but he moved out of the way, and went to Komamura

Komamura held out his sword and said

"Bankai! Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō" He used his bankai to attack him, he brought down his sword on him, Hollow Ichigo just held out his sword to block it. When Komamura brought up his sword, he saw that Hollow Ichigo disappeared, he started to look around, he reappeared in front of him, he quickly blocked his sword. Soifon then came out of nowhere and attacked him, he moved out of the way before he was hit, Soifon went after him

He vanished. Soifon stopped to search for him, before she turned around she got slashed across the back after that a Getsuga Tensho was fired

Soifon was defeated

Hollow Ichigo then went after Komamura and attacked him up front he didnt have time to react, before he got slashed across the chest

Rukia saw him cut down both captains

The captain fell to the ground defeated, his Bankai vanished as he fell to the ground

**TO BE CONTINUED......**

* * *

**Next fight: Hisagi, Iba, Kira vs Hollow Ichigo (its going to say vs Ichigo when the chapter is out, thats because i didnt have room to put hollow ichigo in, so i put ichigo)**

**Preview:  
**

Iba yelled out "Taicho!" When he saw his captain fall to the ground, he charged at hollow ichigo, so did Kira and Hisagi

**Preview:**

Kira held out his hand and said

"Bakudo 63 Sajo Sabaku" Yellow chains restrained Hollow Ichigo, but Hollow Ichigo just stood their, Hisagi then said

"Kare, Kazeshini" His sword turned into scythes

* * *

**I just want to point out that the reason Hollow Ichigo is protecting her is because 1. When Hollow Ichigo said he would kill Rukia, Ichigo said he wouldn't let him 2. Its just like Kyoraku said, Ichigo is still in there 3. Because of his strong will to protect her, Hollow Ichigo can't hurt her, so in someway Ichigo is still in control, and his hollow is just his instinct to keep her safe.**

**So ya I just wanted to point that out  
**

**I'm sorry but i can longer say when im going to update because my exams are starting soon and i also wont have that much free time to get to it because of something else, but i will try to work on it as much as i can**

**But still please review and tell me what you think, your reviews help me alot**

**I still want at least 5 or 6 reviews about my 12 chapter  
**

**Translations:**

**Nani-What**

**Teme-Bastard/Bitch**

**Demo-But**

**Hai-Yes**

**Ite-Ow  
**

**Shimata-Crap/Shit**

**Bakaro-Stupid/dumbass  
**

**Kaja-Mommy**

**Ekio-Let's go  
**

**Arigato-Thank you**

**Ja na-See ya  
**

**Bakamo-Idiot**

**Wagata-I understand/Fine**

**Iie-No**

**Nii-sama-Brother**

**So Ka-I see**

**Chotto Matte-Wait a minute**

**Matte-Wait**

**Yamero-Stop it  
**

**Taicho-Captain**

**Fukutaicho-Vice-Captain/Lieutenant**

**Sou-taicho-Captain Commander**

**Reiatsu-Spirit energy/Spiritual Pressure**

**Chire-Scatter**

**Sōten ni zase-Sit upon the Frozen Heavens**

**Koi oi-Come/Come on**

**Jinteki Shakusetsu-Sting all enemies to death**


	13. Chapter 13 Two Friends vs a Hollow

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait, but I got stuck on this chapter, I'm trying to get my chapters longer, but in the previews it says the next fight, and I will really appreciate it if you guys give me some ideas that I could have in the fights**

**A/N: If you dont like the ichigo and rukia thing then dont read this, and please review and if you dont have anything nice to say keep it to yourself.**

**A/N: Rukia doesnt really have a big part in this sorry but i didnt know what i can make her do even thought this story is mostly about ichigo and rukia, she will have a part in the next chapter**

**O and this is all i was able to get I kind of had some trouble writing this, took me 3 days so this chapter probably sucks and sorry that its short **

**A/N: POLL ON MY PROFILE PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!**

**A/N: 6 review=next chapter**

**Bleach: The 4th Movie, The Hollow Within**

**Previously**

He vanished. Soifon stopped to search for him, before she turned around she got slashed across the back after that a Getsuga Tensho was fired

Soifon was defeated

Hollow Ichigo then went after Komamura and attacked him up front he didnt have time to react, before he got slashed across the chest

Rukia saw him cut down both captains

The captain fell to the ground defeated, his Bankai vanished as he fell to the ground

* * *

Iba yelled out "Taicho!" When he saw his captain fall to the ground, he charged at hollow ichigo, so did Kira and Hisagi, Iba already had his sword released, he jumped up and attacked Hollow Ichigo, Kira and Hisagi did the same except with spells. Kira said

"Hado 31 Shakkaho" A ball of red energy was fired at him, Hisagi as well fired a spell

"Bakudo 62 Hyapporankan" Rods were thrown at Hollow Ichigo, they couldnt see if they got him because of the smoke, Iba then asked

"Did we get him?" Kira answered

"I highly doubt he took down 4 captains, I don't think our kido would do any good" The smoke cleared and they were shocked to see that he wasn't there anymore Hisagi asked

"Where is he?" Kira and Hisagi out their hand on the sword's hilt ready for any of Hollow Ichigo's attack, they kept looking around until Kira sensed a slight bit of reiatsu, he yelled out

"Above us!" They all moved away just in time before they got hit by a Getsuga Tensho, they looked above them to see Hollow Ichigo looking down on them, he started to charge a cero, and fired it, they moved out of the way Kira backed away, but Hollow Ichigo appeared behind him and attacked, Kira blocked it, Hisagi attacked him from behind, but he vanished and reappeared a couple feet away

Kira held out his hand and said

"Bakudo 63 Sajo Sabaku" Yellow chains restrained Hollow Ichigo, but Hollow Ichigo just stood their, Hisagi then said

"Kare, Kazeshini" His sword turned into scythes, he charged at him and attacked, but Hollow Ichigo broke free before he got hit and grabbed his wrist Kira yelled out

"Hisagi san!" Hisagi kicked his hand that was grabbing his wrist and jumped back, he then grabbed the band on his arm and threw it at him, it exploded he went back to Kira and Iba, Kira asked

"Are you okay, Hisagi-san" Hisagi nodded, it was silent for a while, Kira then said

"Whats going on, I dont think we actually got him" Hisagi then looked at where his bombs exploded the smoke still hasnt cleared so he decided to fire a kido

"Bakudo 62 Hyapporankan" he fired them at where he thinks Hollow Ichigo is, he then saw nothing there, Hisagi then said

"Again?" All of a sudden Hisagi got slashed on the back, Kira turned to look at him

"Hisagi-san" Hollow Ichigo turned to face him, and started to hiss, he used sonido to get behind him and fire a getsuga tensho

"Bakudo 39 Enkosen" A shield appeared and blocked his attack, but it wasnt strong enough, the shield cracked,Kira backed away, Hollow Ichigo started to approach him, until Iba appeared behind him and attacked him but his sword was blocked by hollow ichigo's

Hollow Ichigo pushed him back and fired a Getsuga Tensho, Iba moved out of the way, and attacked again Hollow Ichigo used sonido to get behind him and slashed him across the chest. As hollow ichigo charged at him he was hit by a kido, Iba looked to see who it was

"Kira?" Kira didn't look away from Hollow Ichigo, when the smoke was clearing they him charging up a Getsuga Tensho, until something wrapped around him restraining his arms and was pulled to the ground, Kira looked to see who it was even Iba when they looked they saw Hisagi standing bleeding from his back. Kira said

"Hisagi-san?" Hisagi used shunpo to stand next to Kira

"Are you okay?" Hisagi nodded

"Ya" Hisagi kept watching Hollow Ichigo, he didn't move. Iba showed up and said

"He isn't moving" Kira then spoke up

"We sho-" He was cut off by Hollow Ichigo emitting energy, he started to stand up, Hisagi tugged at Kazeshinis' chains Hollow Ichigo pulled back, yanking Kazeshini out of Hisagi's hand. He started to charge up a cero, they all said

"Cero?" He fired it at them they all moved out of the way. After he fired it he started to break free from Kazeshinis chain, he started scream (like when he screamed on the spoiler of hollow ichigo vs ulquiorra)

He finally broke free, he threw Getsuga Tensho's at them they all shielded their eyes from the smoke, none of them knew that he charging up a cero. They suddenly saw Iba get blasted by a cero

"Iba-san" They saw him fall to the floor. Kira turned to Hisagi

"Hisagi-san I'll distract him while you get your sword, it may be broken but it can still work against him" Hisagi nodded

"Wagata, I'll leave it to you for now" Hisagi used shunpo to get behind him, Hollow Ichigo threw a Getsuga Tensho at him but it was countered by Kira who fired a kido at it

"I'm afraid I can't let you go after him, Kurosaki Ichigo-san..." Kira held up his hand and said

"Hado 31 Shakkaho" Hollow Ichigo used Sonido to get behind him and attacked him, Kira dodged in time, he thought

_"I need to get some distance between us" _Kira backed away and pulled out his sword and said

"Omote o Agero, Wabisuke" His swords blade curved into a 90 degree angle forming 3 sides of a square, which makes it look like a hook

He held his sword in front of him

"Koi" Hollow Ichigo stood their Kira looked confused

"Why isnt he approaching?" Hollow Ichigo threw a Getsuga Tensho at him, Kira moved away he saw Hollow Ichigo charge at him he put his sword up front, Hollow Ichigo used to sonido to move and get behind him and slashed at his back, Kira fell forward and said

"Hado 31 Shakkaho" He fired a ball of energy at him to get some distance between them, he told himself

"Does he know of my swords ability when I released it he didnt approach instead he fired his attack instead of face up, and when i wasn't looking he attacked, but when held up my sword he moved away...?"

Hollow Ichigo turned to look at him he lifted his hand up but it was caught by a chain, he looked at his wrist before Hisagi then showed up with Kazeshini fixed

"With the reiatsu I have now I can still repair Kazeshini" He then said

"Hado 11 Tsuzuri Raiden" Electricity traveled from the 1st scythe to the 2nd scythe through the chain, the electricity reached Hollow Ichigo, but before it did, he released a burst of energy that stopped the electricity, he took off the chain and fired a Getsuga Tensho at them, they both dodged it, Hisagi then asked

"Kira didn't you zanpakuto's ability work" Kira said

"I didn't even use it"

"Why?"

"Its not that I didn't want to use it, I couldn't. Everytime I held my sword up he moved away as if he knew what was going to happen if he attacked and I blocked"

"So ka..." Hisagi got his sword ready to attack, Hollow Ichigo started to charge up a cero, Hisagi attacked before it fired, but he didn't make it in time, but he didn't feel anything he looked up to see a barrier stopping his cero, it started to crack Hisagi moved away and saw Kira with his hands out panting, he said

"You used an 81 spell" Kira responded and said

"It wasn't easy that spell was casted without the incantation it took alot of energy, but it was able to hold off a cero" Kira took out his sword and placed it in front of him. The sword started to spin, kira grapped before saying

"Hado 58 Tenran" A tornado came out of his sword, it went straight for Hollow Ichigo

But he merely swiped it away, after he swiped it away he was attacked by Hisagi who said

"Hado 62 Hyapporankan" He fired rods at him followed by Kira

"Hado 31 Shakkaho" He dodged both of them before showing

**Rukia's POV**

Rukia started to get up she wasnt going to give up she watched as the vice-captains fought against him, but before she was able to walk she saw that Hollow Ichigo dodged both of Kiras and Hisagis spell and it went straight for her, she closed her eyes

Hollow Ichigo got in front of her and blocked the attacks, when he put his sword down he started to hiss at them

Rukia looked at him, she was saddened that he is only doing this because of her

**Fukutaichos battle**

Hollow Ichigo charged at them but used sonido half way there to get behind them

When he got behind them he brought his sword down on Kira but it was blocked by Hisagi, he pushed him back before saying to Kira

"Kira use a binding spell on him so i can attack him"

"Wagata, Bakudo 63 Sajo Sabaku" Hollow Ichigo's arms were binded against his arms Hisagi used shunpo to get in front of him, Hollow Ichigo used his reiatsu to blow him away Hisagi backed away and saw him breaking the spell

Hollow Ichigo looked up and started to hiss

Rukia noticied that after he protected her he started to go serious

"He gets more serious the more I'm in danger"

Hollow Ichigo charged up a cero and fired, they dodged but Hisagi was attacked from behind, Hisagi fell forward he easily regained footing and turned around to face him he attacked him but Hollow Ichigo grabbed his wrist and threw him at Kira, they both collided with each other

They got up Kira then said

"This isn't going to be easy" Hisagi nodded

They both charged at him

**TO BE CONTINUED......**

**PLEASE CHECK POLL**

* * *

Next chapter title: Fukutaichos working together

**Preview:**

Kira and Hisagi were still fighting until they heard someone say

"Hajike, Tobiume" they saw a blast a fire ball hit Hollow Ichigo , Kira turned around

"Who-" He and Hisagi saw who it was

"Hinamori-san!" They also heard

"Unare, Haineko" They saw ask surround him

* * *

**I am terribly sorry for the long update, i hope i still have people reading this. i had trouble planning out the fights, so ya this one was probably not my best work, but still review please.**

**I know i made Iba go down fast but i dont really know what he can do like his swords ability, etc, i hope you get what i mean**

**Oh and here's a note I put up a poll its about 5 different stories that I thought of. I'm gonna try to see if writing or working on another story will help me think of ways to make my fights better for this story, so please vote. And its so when I'm stuck on this story i can work on another story**

**Next update: Like I said because of me and my stupid brain I need to think of longer games and because of my poll I'll be working on which ever story you voted on**

**A/N: I you have any ideas for events/parts of the fights feel free to tell me, I would appreciate it if i got some help**

**Translations**

**Nani-What**

**Teme-Bastard/Bitch**

**Demo-But**

**Hai-Yes**

**Ite-Ow  
**

**Shimata-Crap/Shit**

**Bakaro-Stupid/dumbass  
**

**Kaja-Mommy**

**Ekio-Let's go  
**

**Arigato-Thank you**

**Ja na-See ya  
**

**Bakamo-Idiot**

**Wagata-I understand/Fine**

**Iie-No**

**Nii-sama-Brother**

**So Ka-I see**

**Chotto Matte-Wait a minute**

**Matte-Wait**

**Yamero-Stop it  
**

**Taicho-Captain**

**Fukutaicho-Vice-Captain/Lieutenant**

**Sou-taicho-Captain Commander**

**Reiatsu-Spirit energy/Spiritual Pressure**

**Chire-Scatter**

**Sōten ni zase-Sit upon the Frozen Heavens**

**Koi oi-Come/Come on**

**Jinteki Shakusetsu-Sting all enemies to death**

**Hajike-Snap**

**Unare-Growl**

**Kare-Reap**

**Omote o Agero-Raise your head**


	14. Chapter 14 Vice captain time!

**Warning: If you dont like the whole Ichigo and Rukia part dont read, if u do go ahead**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who added my story, and reviewed it too, it makes me happy to hear that people love it, keep it up**

**Before u add to favorite or story alert, can u please tell me what u thought of this chapter**

**Please after you read this, can you tell me if there is a spelling mistake, or a sentence is missing a word, let me know in your reviews or message so I can correct it**

**A/N: Thanks the 271 bleach episode (Did not enjoy watching it for certain reasons, it was good not saying it was bad) i saw how hollow ichigo fights so it gave me ideas on my fights hooray**

**A/N: But I will admit being a bit lazy to work on this sorry**

**A/N: Well I finally got out of school on Friday, so I decided to try to see what i can write**

**A/N: CHECK POLL GONNA REMOVE IT ON JUNE 20 POSSIBLY!**

**Sorry if it sucks but please forgive me, i still am having a writers block. I feel ashamed**

**5 Review=me working on the next chapter faster**

Bleach: The 4th Movie

**Previously:**

Hollow Ichigo charged up a cero and fired, they dodged it in time, when Hisagi backed away Hollow Ichigo was attacked from behind, Hisagi fell forward but he easily regained footing and turned around to face him, he attacked him but Hollow Ichigo used Sonido to get in front of him and grabbed his wrist and threw him at Kira, they both collided with each other

They got up and Kira said

"This isn't going to be easy" Hisagi nodded

They both charged at him

* * *

They both attacked him

He just stood there before swiping his sword at him, but the pressure that Hollow Ichigo released was so great, that it threw Hisagi and Kira back

They both used their arms to block their eyes, when they looked back Hisagi was attacked.

Hollow Ichigo attacked up front Hisagi used Kazeshini to protect himself, Hollow Ichigo pushed him back and tried cutting him in half, but Hisagi backed away in time, but not before he wrapped Kazeshini around his wrist and pulled on the chain, pulling Hollow Ichigo towards him so he can attack him, before he attacked him Hollow Ichigo stopped and cut the chain off his wrist and grabbed the broken Kazeshini and threw it back at Hisagi, who caught it, Kira appeared and asked him if he was ok, Hisagi nodded

"Ya" He looked at Kazeshini he closed his eyes, Kazeshini then reconnected with the chain, Hisagi then said

"I still have a ton of reiatsu, so I can repair him" He brought up both scythes and started swinging them, Kira pulled out his sword

"Omote o Agero, Wabisuke" Kira released his sword, Hisagi was the first to attack he threw one of his scythes at him, but Hollow Ichigo dodged it he appeared in front of Hisagi and brought his blade down, but Hisagi blocked it. Kira appeared behind him and attacked but Hollow Ichigo used Sonido to get out of the way, Kira hit Hisagi instead, he quickly backed away and went to his side, Hisagi felt his scythe get heavier, Kira then said

"Forgive me Hisagi-san" Hisagi just said

"Dont't worry about it, I can still throw it and use it to attack" Hisagi grip on Kazeshini got tighter, he then said

"Ekio!" Kira nodded

"Hai!" They both charged at him

Rukia was still on the ground feeling hopeless she knew she couldnt do anything, if she got in front of the vice-captains to get Ichigo to stop they would use that opportunity to attack him. The more they attack him near her, the more protective he gets

She knew why. She knew why he's doing this, why he's fighting his own friends, because of his desire to protect her, thats what making him fight, she started to believe that there was nothing she can do, she started to believe that she cant save him from his suffering

_"No!" Their has to be something I can do, if I dont do anything he will kill everyone, whether or not he kills them, after he makes sure I'm safe, he will have to face with guilt of hurting his own friends" _She thought

But she started to believe again that she cant save him, he's hurting everybody he doesnt care who they are whether their an enemy, ally or friend, heck he would probably attack his own family, just to make sure she doesnt get hurt. As Rukia thought more a shadow appeared behind her Rukia turned around to see who they were

"..." The people that Rukia knew just walked past her, but one of them winked at her, before heading towards Kira and Hisagi

Kira and Hisagi were still fighting, they had a tough time fighting him, they were both starting to get tired, his power was incredible, they were about to attack once more until they heard someone say

"Hajike, Tobiume!" they saw somneone throw a fire ball at Hollow Ichigo, the attack hit him but didn't cause much damage , Kira turned around

"Who-" He and Hisagi saw who it was

"Hinamori-san!" They saw her standing with her sword released she had a serious face, before they said anything else they also heard

"Unare, Haineko" They saw ash surround Hollow Ichigo. They turned back around to see Rangiku holding her hilt she swung down

The ash that surrounded Hollow Ichigo attacked him. After it attacked him,the ask disappeared and went back to Rangiku, for a minute they thought it worked but then they saw his wounds heal instantly. Hinamori said

"High-speed regeneration..." Hollow Ichigo looked at them before attacking Hinamori, Rangiku then said

"Haineko!" The ash appeared once more and went straight for him. He started to charge a cero

He fired the cero it blasted Haineko's ask away, he still headed straight for them, Hisagi used one of his scythes to attack him, Hollow Ichigo blocked it Hisagi used the other scythe to get behind him and throw it at his back, but he quickly used sonido to get behind him and attack Hisagi didnt have time to completely dodged it so his blade cut his should deep, he quickly backed away, Kira appeared behind him

"You okay?" Hisagi nodded

"I'll live" Kira then said

"Whats the plan, Hisagi-san" Hisagi sighed

"You can't really make a plan in the situation were in right now, we don't know how our enemy here thinks or how his style is, we just know what he desires to do..." Kira then spoke up

"Which is to protect Kuchiki Rukia, which is what I have seen so far" Hinamori then said

"We can try to use her, but..." Rangiku finished her sentence

"That would just anger him more, I've been watching her, everyone time she's near danger he saves her, but gets angry at that person that caused it" Hisagi then said

"Our only plan here is too fight, we might have a chance of winning" They both got into stances, they all disappeared and surrounded Hollow Ichigo they all had their swords released, they all charged at once, but he used Sonido to get out of their way and get behind them, he started charging up a cero they all quickly got out of the way when he fired, when they turned their attention back to him, he vanished, Hisagi then said

"Where did he go?" They all started to walk around

Rangiku still had Haineko released, she kept her guard up, Hinamori saw slight movement in the smoke, but near Rangiku, she yelled out

"Rangiku-san, behind you!" Rangiku sealed her sword again just in time to block a black blade from attacking her

Hollow Ichigo put more pressure in his weight, she was getting pushed back. Hinamori came up from behind

"Hajike, Tobiume" She shot a fire ball at him, Hollow Ichigo used sonido to dodge it, Rangiku used Haineko to stop Hinamori's attack, and then made it go after Hollow Ichigo, he just swiped it away, Hisagi appeared behind him and threw Kazeshini, Hollow Ichigo dodged it, but grabbed its chain and pulled on the chain before swinging it towards the Sokyoku, Hisagi crashed into the Sokyoku scafold thats holding it, when Hisagi crashed into Sokyoku scaffold breaks, Hisagi was knocked unconscious and Kazeshini went back into its sealed state

Kira yelled out

"Hisagi-san!" Everyone looked shocked to see the Sokyoku broken, like last time

Kira used shunpo to get behind him and attack, but he used Sonido to dodge, but he appeared next to Kira, he grabbed Kira's arm that was holding Wabisuke, and brought up his sword, but before he was able to kill Kira his attack was stopped by Haineko's ash, he looked at Rangiku who was in a fighting stance next to Hinamori, Hinamori raised her hand and said

"Hado 31 Shakkaho" She fired a blast red energy at him, it hit it, but they dont know if it did any damage, when the smoke cleared they saw him holding Kira he threw him at them, which crashed into Rangiku, he then brought his head down, a cero started to charge between his horns, Hinamori interrupted his attack by firing a kido at him, but he quickly dodged it, before he turned his attention to Hinamori he threw a Getusga Tensho them, they were both on the ground unconscious Hinamori yelled out

"Rangiku-san, Kira-kun!" She looked at Hollow Ichigo who was just staring at her, she started shaking and started saying

"Hisagi-san...Rangiku-san...Kira-kun..." Hollow Ichigo lowered his head and a cero charged, she dodged it, but then she felt someone grab her she turned around to see Hollow Ichigo behind her, he then threw her to the ground, she looked up but her vision was blury, she tried getting up but she conscious

Hollow Ichigo then yelled out a scream, he turned his attention to Rukia, who still hasn't moved he landed on the ground

He started walking towards her, Rukia tried to say something but no words came out, as he came closer, she backed away a little, Rukia finally said something, but out of a bit of fear

"...Stop..." Hollow Ichigo stopped, Rukia was surprised by this

_"What the...why did he stop?" _Before Rukia said anything else she saw two captains get in between her and Ichigo she knew them both

"Ukitake-taicho, Kyoraku-taicho!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Preview:**

**"Ukitake-taicho, you don't understand he will attack you if your near me!"****Well I hope people are still reading this story, but sorry you know how school is. I hope you all forgive me**

* * *

**If you think this is getting too long, i can shorten im trying to get 20 chapters but i can shorten it if you want me to**

**I know I dont know when i will update but i would still appreciate it if you still review. Thank you, and I hope you all enjoy your summer  
****Translations:**

**Nani-What**

**Teme-Bastard/Bitch**

**Demo-But**

**Hai-Yes**

**Ite-Ow  
**

**Shimata-Crap/Shit**

**Bakaro-Stupid/dumbass  
**

**Kaja-Mommy**

**Ekio-Let's go  
**

**Arigato-Thank you**

**Ja na-See ya  
**

**Bakamo-Idiot**

**Wagata-I understand/Fine**

**Iie-No**

**Nii-sama-Brother**

**So Ka-I see**

**Chotto Matte-Wait a minute**

**Matte-Wait**

**Yamero-Stop it  
**

**Taicho-Captain**

**Fukutaicho-Vice-Captain/Lieutenant**

**Sou-taicho-Captain Commander**

**Reiatsu-Spirit energy/Spiritual Pressure**

**Chire-Scatter**

**Sōten ni zase-Sit upon the Frozen Heavens**

**Koi oi-Come/Come on**

**Jinteki Shakusetsu-Sting all enemies to death**

**Hajike-Snap**

**Unare-Growl**

**Kare-Reap**

**Omote o Agero-Raise your head**


	15. Chapter 15 Dont have the hearts

**A/N: As i said in my newest story, i said that i was gonna push myself to try to work on this chapter, the other thing i was tryin to think of was how i am goin to end this story, cause its only gonna be 20 chapters so theirs 5 more, i have the last chapter planned but not the ending sadly. I had some difficulty, but ive been tryin to make my stories longer thats another reason why this took forever.**

**A/N: Another thing i wanna say is that im not goin to correct my translations cause i always get messages or reviews that tell me the right ones, but sometimes other ones say something different so im just gonna keep what i put, but i still want to be corrected if i have spelling mistakes in the sentences like if i forgot H in what, like that. So ya**

**A/N: Once again if you dont like the IchiRuki pairings then dont read this.**

**A/N: oh and the ichigo gettin sick story will be updated soon dont worry, its just that i was tryin to focus more on this one. And their will be a new poll that will come out when i update the sick story, it wont be up for that long.**

**Oh dont forget to check my profile for a new teaser on the 4th movie if you havent seen it**

Bleach: The 4th Movie, The Hollow Within

**Previously:**

He started walking towards her, Rukia tried to say something but no words came out, as he came closer, she backed away a little, Rukia finally said something, but out of a bit of fear.

"...Stop..." Hollow Ichigo stopped, Rukia was surprised by this

_"What the...why did he stop?" _Before Rukia said anything else she saw two captains get in between her and Ichigo she knew them both

"Ukitake-taicho! Kyoraku-taicho!"

* * *

Rukia stared in shock as she saw her captain and Kyoraku-taicho step up in front of her, Ukitake looked over his shoulder to look at Rukia and asked

"Are you alright Kuchiki?" Rukia instead of sayin yes she said

"Ukitake-taicho! Kyoraku-taicho! You need to stay away from me, he attacks anybody near me or if you put me in danger! You need to get away from me!" He said nothing before turning his attention back to Ichigo, who was slighty hissing. Kyoraku had his hand near his swords, so did Ukitake, without looking Kyoraku said

"Ukitake you take Rukia-san, and try to get her to safety" Ukitake nodded and asked

"What about you?" Kyoraku replied

"I'll hold him off" Ukitake closed his eyes and said

"Wakatta" Ukitake then disappeared, before Rukia protested Ukitake ran off with her. Hollow Ichigo immediately reacted by using Sonido to get in front of Ukitakes way. He brought up his sword, brought it down ready to kill him, but his blade was stopped by Kyoraku's swords

"Ukitake go!" Ukitate tried to make his way to the captains, hoping maybe together they can defeat him. Kyoraku and Hollow ichigo had their blades locked together, but he can feel himself being pushed back, Kyoraku also saw his head shift a little, he knew he was looking at Rukia

Rukia looked at Ichigo and then back at her captain and started yelling

"Ukitake-taicho onigi let me go! You taking me is just getting him madder", Ukitake didnt look at her but said

"Gomen, I cant allow that, Kuchiki your also a key to helpin us defeat him, if his desire right now is to protect you then you might be able to help him" Rukia protested again

"Demo! He already took down captain level shinigami, how can you stand up to that!" Ukitake said nothing, Rukia continued

"Onigi! Let me go!" Hollow Ichigo heard her cries and started to get a little angry (if you know what i mean), he pointed his horns at Kyoraku and fired a cero, it was weak since it didnt charge but was enough to get Kyoraku to move.

Kyoraku immediately moved.

When shunsui moved Ichigo used sonido to get in front of Ukitake, but he made no move to attack

_"Why isnt he attacking?" _He looked down at Rukia

_"Right, as long as Kuchiki is in my possession he cant attack he cant risk hurting her" _Hollow Ichigo took one step forward before turning around to block and incoming attack from Kyoraku, ukitake used that oppurtinity to continue, but a cero stopped him, Hollow Ichigo turned his head towards Kyoraku and pushed him back and went after Ukitake, Ukitake quickly pulled out his sword to block his attack.

Hollow Ichigo put more pressure into it, pushing Ukitake back

_"I cant fight back while holding Kuchiki" _Hollow Ichigo pushed him down to one knee, his blade finally reached him, Ukitake stepped back he looked at his shoulder and saw it bleeding, before he attacked any further, Kyoraku stepped in again and attacked him

"Ukitake this isnt gonna work, it doesnt matter if i keep stoppin him, he will continue to go after you" Ukitake sighed

"ahhh..." Ukitake let Rukia down

"At least we can both fight him, without worrying about Kuchiki" He got his sword ready, so did Kyoraku. Hollow Ichigo looked at Ukitake when he put down Rukia

Rukia watched the two captains, she looked at Ichigo who was staring at her

She then gasped

When she looked at Ichigo she could of sworn that she saw his eye turn normal

"...Ichigo..." Kyoraku pulled out both swords and whispered

"Hana kaze midarete, kashin naki, tenpu midarete, tenman wararu, Katen Kyokotsu" Kyoraku then attacked him, while Ukitake releases his own sword

"Nami, kotogotoku waga tate to nare, ikazuchi kotogotoku waga yaiba to nare, Sogyo no Kotowari"

Kyoraku and Ichigo kept clashing their swords until kyoraku disappeared, and Ukitake appeared and attacked him, Hollow Ichigo pushed him back just in time to avoid Kyoraku's attack both captains ran into each other, which gave him the opportunity to fire a cero.

Ukitake quickly got in its way to fire it back, Hollow Ichigo dodged it but reappeared in front of Ukitake and attempted to slice off his torso, but Ukitake blocked it

_"Whats with him all of a sudden, hes starting to put more strength into it, is it because we left Kuchiki, is Kuchiki what kept him from using his full strength" _Ukitake was snapped out of his thoughts when Hollow Ichigo threw him to the ground.

Kyoraku appeared behind him and attempted to cut his shoulder, but he used sonido to get behind him, Kyoraku barely dodged his attack, Kyoraku had a feeling this would be harder then starrk's battle

"I can tell this isnt going to go well" He then took off his haori, now only wearing his captains haori. The captain looked up

"Yare, Yare, I just thought of it, demo can you even speak?" Hollow Ichigo just stood their

"I'll take that as a no" He then got his swords ready. And said

"Bushogoma" He shot out two wind blades at him (Everyone should know this technique) Hollow Ichigo did nothing

From Kyoraku point of view he saw Hollow Ichigo surrounded by the blades, he went in to attack, but as he approached a cero shot out, Kyoraku didnt have time dodge.

But in the nick of time, ukitake appeared to fire it back, Hollow Ichigo dodged it, and went in to kill, Ukitake blocked his sword Kyoraku came from behind. Hollow Ichigo used sonido to disappear and reappear under them, instead of slicing he tried stabbing them, they moved out of the way. When he appeared in their view they both went in, at the same time. He used sonido to dodge, and appeared behind Ukitake, but before he can kill him.

Kyoraku shot a Bushogama at him to stop him. He got out of its way, and fired a quick cero at them. They both dodged it and as Kyoraku was dodgin it Hollow Ichigo came up from behind, and attacked Kyoraku dodged but part of his hat was chipped off.

Ukitake appeared from behind and attempted to break his mask after seeing Toshiro trying. Hollow Ichigo caught his blade and threw his towards Kyoraku, he charged up a cero and fired it, Ukitake brought up his sword and threw it back at him.

But when he dodged it, it went straight for Rukia, Ukitake yelled out

"Kuchiki" But before the attack hit her, she vanished, Ichigo's cero then caused a huge explosion. From the corner of his eye, he saw Rukia

Rukia was set down by Ichigo, Ukitake saw Ichigo look at him, but for some reason he can feel his eyes staring at him with eyes that wish to kill him. After he set down Rukia he vanished from their sight and reappeared behind them, he quickly brought his sword down on Shunsui

"Kyoraku!" Ukitake quickly blocked his sword, but he was being pushed to the ground. Kyoraku quickly recovered and appeared behind him, Hollow Ichigo quickly raised his arm and grabbed his sword, both captains struggled to get out of his grip, he threw both of them down.

Hollow Ichigo immediately went after them when they touched the ground. The captains disappeared and reappeared from both sides, Kyoraku said

"Bushogama" Ichigo was blinded, Ukitake went in, his blade was stopped, Ichigo raised his sword attempting to slice him in half, his sword was stopped by Kyoraku

Kyoraku used his other sword to attack him but he disppeared using sonido. Before they knew it they were both being pushed into the ground (like ulquiorra) He let go of them and landed in front of Rukia but a couple feet away.

Both the captains got up and looked at him, they were both dripping blood from the heads. Kyoraku told Ukitake

"You have trouble fighting as well dont you?" Ukitake said nothing, but after 10 secs of nothing he said

"We both dont have the hearts to hurt him, demo we must" They both got ready for another fight with him

* * *

**Yup i know i ended it their, the rest of the fight will be in the next chapter. Ok i think this sucked but i tried to get this updated before september so i rushed, sorry, but i will probably redo it, like im not gonna delete just replace it with a better chapter its just gonna have a couple editing**

**Please Review**

**And yup no preview cause i dont want to spoil the next chapter, Sorry. Its gonna take me a while to write the next chapter though**

**Oh and yeah im saying ichigo instead its cause hollow ichigo is too long, etc plus its still sort of ichigo in their**

**I was tryin to update this so i rushed a little, so please go easy**

**Im gonna have the rest on the next chapter, so its like Toshiro's fight**

**Translations: Gonna have the translations in the next chapter i wanted to update this before 5**


	16. Chapter 16 On the other side

**A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY I MADE YOU GUYS WAIT SO LONG!i know around the beginning i updated like almost every 5 days but since i got to the fights its kind of hard of writing down the story, anyways enjoy. Oh, and if Hollow Ichigo has enough power to destroy the gates of hell why would he be tired right now.**

**A/N: This was the longest writers block i have ever had, dont blame me if this chapter sucks, while i was typing i still had writers block, **

**A/N: Can you guys also check out my other story Under the Moonlight. After this chapter im gonna work on the other stories, since they havent been updated either. Sorry this isnt much**

Bleach: The 4th Movie, The Hollow Within

The battle was raging on. Ukitake and Kyoraku continued to fight Ichigo's hollow. Everytime he fired a cero, Ukitake steps in and takes care of it. They both tried looking for openings but he didnt keave any. The battle was more difficult especially since they pissed him off.

Ukitake backed away after just attacking Ichigo. Kyoraku came from behind, he had his swords crossed

"Bushog-" He got cut off when Ichigo looked up, he jumped up and had his sword pointing straight at him, Shunsui dodged, but Ichigo brought his sword down, Shunsui blocked it, Ichigo used his other hand to grab his wrist, he brought his sword back up and attempted to cut him in half, but Ukitake came and blocked his attack. Ichigo smacked away both of them with his hand.

Ukitake and Kyoraku fell back, but quickly recovered, Kyoraku quickly charges, Ichigo uses sonido to get behind him he grabs the back of his haori and throws him back, Ukitake sneaks up and tries to smash his mask like Toshiro tried but fails when Ichigo quickly moves his head to the side and grabs his wrist. He twirls him before throwing him in the air and attempts to stab through his heart.

Ukitake quickly jumps back and attacks him, Ichigo uses Sonido to get behind him, Ukitake feels his head get kicked, he falls forward, but quickly recovers and attacks him back. Ichigo uses his hand to grab his sword he twirls him around and throws him up in the sky, he uses sonido again to appear right beside him, he brings up his sword and quickly brings it down on his head but his sword gets stopped.

Kyoraku intervenes and pushes him to the ground, he quickly activates Kageoni, but Ichigo quickly evades it, he fires a Getsuga Tensho, Ukitake steps in and fires it right back at him. But Ichigo fires a second, both Getsugas cause an explosion. Ukitake and Kyorakiu get blown back, but they dont notice Ichigo charging a cero straight at them

Ukitake and Kyoraku dont have time to recover, when he fires the blast, Rukia sees the blast get a direct hit

"Ukitake-taicho!" She sees both captains fall to the ground. She stares with wide eyes at them, Ichigo approaches them with his sword ready for the final blow, Kyoraku tries to get up, he sees Ichigo approaching them. He lifts up his sword

"I know this is gonna annoy him more, but we need a distraction" He looks at Rukia, he silently says

"Kageoni" He stabs his sword into his shadow

The blade sprouts out from the shadow of Rukia, the blade easily hits her left arm, she still screams in a little pain cause its not that big, but most of it surprise. Ichigo hears her scream and immediately shows up in front of her.

Kyoraku now standing uses that opportunity to use his ability again and hit Ichigo through his shadow.

Ichigo senses danger, grabs Rukia and gets out of the area, the blade shows up again behind, he jumps in the air, and stays away from the ground. He points his horns at Kyoraku and begins to charge a cero. Kyoraku fires Bushogama, which interrupts his cero, he lands on the ground and puts Rukia down gently. He faces the threat that attacked Rukia.

Rukia just stares at him in wonder. She gets lost in her thoughts.

_"How come everytime he grabs me I feel the same warmth I felt with Ichigo? Why is he only protecting me? He's acting like his usual protective self but more aggressive" _She breaks out of her thoughts and looks at the back of his head.

"Ichigo are you still there?" He just ignored her, but she could of sworn she saw his shoulders stiffen, the minute she asks.

_"Why is he like this? Where is he? Whats keeping him from gaining back control? Is he even trying?" _Questions pile up in her head. She continues to stare at Ichigos hollowed form, she sees Kyorakus Bushogama coming this way, Ichigo lifts up his sword and easily cuts through it. She sees Ukitake getting up and ready to fight as well. Rukia narrows her eyes and grits her teeth

_"Where are you? Ichigo!"_

**Ichigo's Inner World**

Ichigo isnt doing anything hes surrounded by darkness, his eyes are lifeless. He doesnt wonder where he is all he cares about right now is protecting Rukia. Sometimes a big screen appears out of nowhere. Its from his hollows point of view, he sees what his hollow sees and right now he sees Byakuyas Senbonzakura heading straight for Rukia. The minute Ichigo sees that he immidiately thinks "Save her" He can see himself rushing towards Rukia, getting in front of her and firing a Getsuga Tensho. He sees Byakuya and immediately thinks with anger

"Kill him!"

He sees Rukias face and his anger subsides, Ichigo finally speaks

"Ru-Ruk-Rukia" Ichigo hopes she hears him, but judging from her expression she did. He sees Byakuya again and his anger comes back to him

The screen disappears

He doesnt care right now that his hollow is in control all he cares about right now is keeping Rukia safe. The screen reappears and shows his arm stab into Byakuyas back.

"Die!" He sees Byakuya get thrown back. The screen once again disappears. Ichigo is satisfied that the threat to Rukia was taken care of. He continues to float around in darkness. After a while the screen reappears, it shows Toshiro throwing his attack straight at Rukia

"He must die as well!

He sees his hand grab Toshiro and throw him at trees, he begins to charge a cero and fires. The screen fades away again. Ichigo feels happy Rukia is still safe. He doesnt know how long its been, but the screen hasnt appeared for a while so he wonders if Rukia is finally safe.

He suddenly hears Rukias voice

"Stop it! Ichigo!" The screen shows up again, he sees Rukia standing in front of him with a determined face. He whispers

"Protect..."

He lifts his hand at the screen he wishes to reach her but he cant, but he does see in the screen his own hand reach. But he gets interrupted by Soifon and Komamura he sees himself easily dispose them, the screen shows Rukia again. He once again whispers

"Protect...must Protect...must protect you..." His hollow turns his attention to soifon, his anger is back

"Kill..."

Screen fades away, his mind drifts off to Rukia, he's not even sure himself why he has such an urge to keep her safe, I mean ya he's always wanted to keep her out of harm but where did all of a sudden did these strong urges come, is it just because of his hollow. While he's thinking the screen reappears in front of him he snaps out of his thoughts and looks at it.

He sees Rukia on the ground staring at him not moving, he sees the screen getting close to her so that means hes approaching her, but he sees her back away a little. He hears Rukia say

"...Stop..." Ichigo immediately thinks to stop, he sees the screen halt, which means his hollow stopped, he notices Rukias expression surprised.

The screen leaves when he suddenly turns around to face another enemy.

But it comes back, but he sees Ukitake take Rukia, he quickly gets angry.

"Give her back!" His hollow charges at him and quickly tries to get her back, before he can Kyoraku gets in his way. He sees Ukitake getting farther away. He hears Rukias cries for him to release her. Which just fuels his anger even more. His hollow gets Kyoraku out of the way and heads for Ukitake, but doesnt attack because of Ichigo not wanting to hurt her, Kyoraku attacks him and Ukitake runs but he pushes him back and goes after Rukia. He makes sure his hollow doesnt hurt her.

Everytime he tries to get her back Kyoraku intervenes. Ichigo sees Ukitake finally put Rukia down, he sighs in relief, but he releases his anger on the two threats which his hollow receives. He looks at Rukia, he struggles to let her know he's gonna keep her safe, but when he was struggling from Rukias point of view thats when she saw his eye go normal for a second. Screen fades away once more. After 2 minutes it comes back he sees an attack heading straight for her.

"Protect her!" The screen shows him rescueing her and setting her down again. His hollow looks at Ukitake, Ichigo glares at Ukitake through the screen. He doesnt get to see what happens next since the screen goes away. He continues to float around in darkness, his thoughts just wonder about Rukia.

While he's thinking his hollow thinks

"As long he continues to get mad I will kill them, his anger fuels me!"

**Rukia Pov**

Rukia begins to wonder.

_"I wonder? Everytime Ichigo spoke to me it felt like that was actually him. But was it his hollow or was it really him? Or when he reached out to me? What if it really was Ichigo reaching out! Its not too late!"_

Rukia snaps out of her thoughts when she hears more explosions coming from the two captains battle. She turns her attention to them.

**Ukitake & Kyorakus battle**

Both captains are worn out and dont know how much longer they can last. Both pant while Ichigo stands their watching them. Ukitake speaks

"I dont know how much longer I can keep this up?" Kyoraku continues to pant for a couple seconds before saying

"I'm not sure myself" Ichigo suddenly vanishes from their vision, Ukitake suddenly sees a sword appear right in front of his face, he quickly moves his head, while Kyoraku attacks, Ichigo blocks it, Ukitake comes from behind, Ichigo gets out of the way only to fire a Getsuga Tensho at them, they both jump in the air, Ichigo appears underneath them and fires another. Captains evade it but a second one comes at them it successfully hits both of them.

Ichigo charges up a cero and fires at them before they recover, but captains new they couldnt dodge it so they brought up their swords. The blast hits them

Rukia gasps when she sees both captains falling out of the sky all beat up, they land roughly on the ground, they groan in pain, and try to move. Ichigo charges another Getsuga Tensho and throws it at them. The blast hits and when the smoke clears she gasps once again and sees the captains unconscious. Rukia slowly whispers

"Ukitake-taicho, Kyoraku-taicho..." She looks back Ichigo his back is turned to her, shes almost in tears but she refuses to let them fall, Kuchikis dont show emotion. She whispers

"Where are you? Ichigo..."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. i know its not much. Someone requested me to have the vizards show up, i tried typing a scenes with them, but sadly everytime i tried they sucked, liked really sucked. So anyways i couldnt find the message where it was requested so i dont remember the name, so to the User I hope you understand, but on any of my next stories ill take another request from you. **

**Ive also become a beta-reader, just to let you guys know, to be honest its easier for me to help than write.**


	17. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

**ALRIGHT THIS IS JUST A NOTE**

**I WANTED TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW THAT THE STORY IVE BEEN MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT FOR,**

**FOR SO LONG WILL BE OUT THIS WEEK**

**WELL HOPEFULLY, RIGHT NOW MY BEST FRIEND IS OVER AND USUALLY STAYS**

**FOR A LONG PERIOD OF TIME AND I ALWAYS SPEND MOST OF**

**MY TIME WITH MY FRIEND AND HARDLY GO ON MY**

**COMPUTER UNLESS WERE BORED AND JUST**

**SITTING AROUND, SO I MIGHT NOT GET TO IT**

**WHILE MY FRIEND IS HERE, THATS WHY I SAID HOPEFULLY**

**"PLEASE VOTE I NEED AN ANSWER"**

**I JUST WANTED TO ANNOUNCE THAT THEIRS A POLL ON MY PROFILE THAT I WANT**

**PEOPLE TO VOTE ON. FOR MORE INFORMATION JUST GO ON MY PROFILE**

**SORRY IF I HAVE DISAPPOINTED YOU ALL, BUT LIKE I SAID**

**IM HOPING TO HAVE IT OUT BY THIS WEEK.**

**SORRY :(**

**I HOPE YOU HAVENT FORGOTTEN ABOUT ME**

**CHECK MY PROFILE FOR UPDATES ON WHATS GOING ON I KNOW I**

**HAVENT UPDATED MUCH LIKE I USE ON MY PROFILE**

**BUT THATS CAUSE IM USUALLY NOT NEAR MY COMPUTER NOWADAYS**

**UNLESS I HAVE TO, BUT NOW I AM, SO CHECK IT OUT!**


	18. Chapter 18 So Close

**A/N: Wazzup its been so long, since i updated i feel so ashamed. :'(. Anyways i dont want to leave a big note, but im sorry i didnt update the week i said i would, i did say hopefully i get to, but my friend was here for most of the week, and when my friend did leave i was preoccupied with other things and then after that i explained in my notes i leave on my profiles**

**A/N: Im thinking of putting another preview of upcoming arcs that are going to be involving my OC anybody interested just say yes or no in your review**

**A/N: ALWAYS READ MY A/N.**

Bleach: The 4th Movie, The Hollow Within

**Previously**

Shes almost in tears but she refuses to let them fall, Kuchikis dont show emotion. She whispers

"Where are you, Ichigo.."

* * *

Ichigo begins to slowly walk towards the defeated captains to finish them off, Rukia just lays there on the ground mortified at what Ichigo has accomplished, he defeated captains and vice-captains without much effort.

Ichigo stood before the captains he raised his sword high up in the air, Rukia yelled at the top of her lungs

"Stop ICHIGO!" But before he can land his blow, Rukia heard

"Bakudo 61 Rikujōkōrō1" Six beams of light slammed against Ichigos midsection, immobilizing him, Rukia turned her head to see the Head captain walking towards Ichigo, he yelled out another spell

"Bakudo 63 Sajō Sabaku!" Yellow chains wrapped around, keeping him from moving. Yamamoto spoke

"I see I have to take you down before you inflict any more damage than you already have" Yamamoto drew out his sword. Ichigo began to roar while releasing his spiritual energy trying to break the kido. Rukia gasped and found the adrenaline to run in front of him with her arms spread out

"Please wait, Head-Captain!" Yamamoto stopped

"Kuchiki Rukia step aside" Rukia stood her ground her face with determination

"No" He opened his eyes

"That wasnt an option" Rukia still didnt budge, she knew Ichigo created so much destruction but she's not going to let him die.

"Forgive me Head captain, but i cannot allow you to hurt him" He began to get irritated, he looked past her and can see Ichigo thrashing his reiatsu going crazy he looked closely and noticed a small crack on one of the energy beams. He had to get Kuchiki Rukia to move before the monster got out

"Are you not aware of the destruction that creature is causing"

''Dont call him that! Thats still Ichigo, I know that he's hurt people but please dont harm him! Ichigos still there" Ichigo continued to scream cracks started to form on all the beams.

"If that hollow is left alive it will create more damage than any espada will!" Pieces of the bind including the chain began to chip away as his energy got stronger

The head captain can see a bead of sweat begin to trail down her cheek , Ichigos pressue is starting affect her from being so close to him. He can see her legs beginning to shake from the pressure

"I do not have time for your nonsense I must finish him off before he-" He was cut off by a huge scream Ichigo released, the head captain looked at him, Rukia turned around but was pushed back by the blast of reiatsu following his scream, the captain shielded his eyes. When he removed his hand he saw Ichigo standing there with the kido no longer holding him down, he can feel his reiatsu pulsing with anger.

Rukia looked at Ichigo, she can tell he was furious and irritated, she knew the head captain was going to kill him she had to do something to stop Ichigo. She saw his foot slightly forward, he was going to kill the head captain, she had to calm him down

Ichigo lunged but before he can he was stopped by something hugging him around the waist. He began growling but stopped when he heard a soft voice

"Ichigo, calm down, I'm fine, please...please stop" He growled slightly, but started to slowly stop, he looked down at Rukia, her face was in his chest. The head captain lowered his sword and watched the scene play

"Rukia..." She heard name being spoken but she wouldnt look up at him

Not until she heard a crack, she looked up to see a crack form on his right eye, it slowly started to break away to reveal his eye, it was still black and yellow but she was glad she got to see some part of his face. She saw some form of sadness in his eye.

She gasped however when the mask began to repair itself, she watched as his slowly be consumed. He began growling, it got her confused why he started to get aggressive, she turned her head to see the head captain, she hears his growl get more aggressive.

She gets in front of him

"I wont move" The head captain looks at her, he was surprised she was able to calm the hollowfied substitute so easily. From what he seen she holds some form of influence over him, from the reports that he's read when he's in that state nothing can get through to him, yet this girl was has been able to stop him or calm him.

Rukia feels Ichigo shift behind her

"From what I witnessed you hold some influence over him...very well I'll give him another chance" Rukia smiled

"Only if you keep that beast tamed" Rukia gasps with joy but she feels ichigo slowly beginning to walk, Rukia angrily turns around

"Idiot, the head captain just gave you a chance and your still going to kill him!" She glares at him

"Take two steps back now!" He stares at her, he slowly backs away. Kurotsuchi who has been in the sidelines approaches

"Fascinating! It seems somewhere deep inside Kurosaki Ichigo is still conscious, thats the only reason why it listens to you and hasnt killed you." He starts walking towards Rukia

She looks at him suspiciously, but before she can say anything, she hears Ichigo begin to growl, she puts her hands against his chest to calm him down, but she feels him take one step forward when Mayuri begins to get to close, she can tell he's getting irritated. She quickly turned to face him

"Please dont get any closer Kurotsuchi-taicho!"

* * *

**A/N: Dont be too hard on me, i know that ive made you guys wait for so long just for this. I also know this chapter is shorter than you expected from this whole wait period. I cut off some of it to save it for the next chapter because when i got to the last scene it seemed like a perfect cliffhanger.**

**A/N: The only reason this whole unexpected change of events happened is because someone told me that i should focus a bit more on ichigo and rukia so i will but that doesnt mean the action is going away this is just a change of events for like 2 or 3 chapters**

**A/N: Also please let me know what you guys think of my question just say yes or no in your reviews. PLEASE! I really want to do this whole my OC in the stories i have so much planned out on her and the things that revolve around her but i want to know if people are actually up for it. **


	19. Chapter 19 New Story Coming Soon

**A/N: This is just a peview im releasing, its coming out today later in the day im halfway done, the only reason im working on this instead of my other stories is because this whole idea has been in my mind for like 4 years and i never really got it together until now. When the story comes out it will explain more of what im doing.**

**A/N: Title may change couldnt really come up with anything better**

**A/N: Not all the quotes are on the same scene. Just think back to when you see anime trailers specifically the teaser ones, how it moves from scene to scene.**

**Preview**

**Bleach: It All Comes Together**

"Welcome my children"

**NEW ENEMY HAS APPEARED**

"A couple of people in Soul Society have been killed"

"By who?"

"We dont know"

**WHO IS IT?"**

"Mercenaries?"

"They dont appear much in history, and thats only because their good at hiding their trail"

"Ive encountered them before, and I can tell you now if your thinking of facing them, you'll just end up dying"

**TRUST TURNS TO MISTRUST**

"Ichigo please be wary of her"

"You have no idea what your getting yourself into"

"No one has ever seen what they look like, anybody who has ever encountered even just one dies"

"Watch out for the one who has the dragon tattoo, thats the only info we got on one of them"

**WILL THEY SURVIVE**

"Hello, Shinigami"

* * *

**Teaser 2**

"Soul Society may be facing a new threat"

**NEW THREAT**

"If you want to find info on them their is this family that can help

**NEW ALLIES**

"Nobles and some others are known to have connection in the Living World as well"

"For all you know their powerful people in the living world as they are here"

**WHO ARE THEY?**

"My children its time we show ourselves

"I want to know how exactly you know them Akira"

"I know what their capable of, they almost killed me, what makes you think you stand a chance"


	20. AUTHORS NOTE! READ!

**SOPA IS BACK PEOPLE**

**WE STOPPED THEM BEFORE WE CAN STOP THEM AGAIN**

**RAISE AWARENESS**

**SOPA MUST BE STOPPED**

**OR ELSE NO MORE OUR BELOVED STORIES**

**VIDEOS **

**OR MUSIC**

**SPREAD THE WORD PEOPLE**

**SOPA IS BACK!**

**THEY MUST BE STOPPED THEY CANNOT WIN!**

**THIS NOTE WILL BE REMOVED BY FRIDAY SO I DONT ANNOY PEOPLE**

* * *

**ON ANOTHER NOTE SINCE I'M DOING THIS, I WANTED TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW TO ALWAYS CHECK MY PROFILE FOR UPDATES FROM ME AND TO MAKE SURE I'M NOT DEAD, ALSO YOU DONT HAVE TO READ IT BUT DO AT LEAST READ THE A/N IN THE RECAP ARC THEIRS USUALLY SOME IMPORTANT INFORMATION IN THEM I DONT PUT THEM JUST TO TALK**

**AND TO ANYBODY ACTUALLY READING MY RECAP ARC STORY, THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ALMOST FINISHED, I HAVE BEEN BUSY AND HAVE HAD TO PUT ASIDE WORKING ON MY STORIES A FEW TIMES SO THATS WHY THEIR HAS BEEN DELAYS, BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP BY POSSIBLY TODAY OR TOMORROW**

**AND THE FIRST CHAPTER TO THE MAIN STORY IS ALREADY TYPED UP AND READY TO GO, THE SECOND CHAPTER IS ALMOST DONE AS WELL I WORK ON IT WHILE I'M AT SCHOOL I WRITE THEM DOWN IN A NOTEBOOK SO I COULD TRANSFER THEM TO A WORD DOC WHEN I GET HOME.**

**I JUST NEED TO WRAP UP THE RECAP ARC AND THE MAIN STORY BEGINS!**


End file.
